Retrocedendo ao Passado
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.SeverusXHarry.
1. Depois da tormenta Vem a calmaria?

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 01.**

A Ordem da Fênix se encontrava reunida, a tensão no ambiente era muito palpável, Voldemort por fim havia caído, todo mundo mágico celebrava a total derrotado senhor obscuro... menos os integrantes da ordem.

E isso se devia ao fato de que Severus Snape se encontrava em um sono mágico, e não um qualquer, e sim um sonho mágico mortal.

Feitiço que Voldemort havia dirigida para Harry, mas o professor de poções, no último momento, interpôs seu próprio corpo, foi quando Harry, furioso ao ver outra pessoa se sacrificando por ele, conseguiu vencer Ao-que-não-se-deve-nomear.

Entretanto o feitiço era muito simples, muito engenhoso também, a única cura possível era a promessa de amor eterno. O senhor Obscuro havia investigado os possíveis amores do menino-que-viveu, por isso matou uma menina chamada Chang e por precaução uma bruxa de pais muggles, melhor amiga do garoto.

Harry se encontrava em depressão, sua melhor amiga morta... seu amigo devastado por perder um grande amor, tudo era um caos, como podiam celebrar? Como podiam sequer pensar em sorrir depois de tantas mortes? Doentes... e seus entes queridos que haviam se sacrificados por eles...

Dumbledore pediu silencio na sala, os olhares eram de expectativas. – eu os reuni aqui para lhes pedir uma de informação.

Todos os presentes olharam-no confusos, o que queria dizer com isso?

- Os senhores sabem em que consiste a cura para o feitiço no qual se encontra o senhor Severus... algum dos senhores tem o conhecimento... de alguma relação amorosa dele com outra pessoa?

Ficaram em silencio, foi quando Remus, duvidando um pouco pediu a palavra.

- A verdade Albus... ele era muito reservado nesse sentido... desde Hogwarts na realidade... não acho que falaria... se é que alguma vez esteve apaixonado...

- Todos nos apaixonamos alguma vez Remus... – disse tranqüilamente o diretor.

- Porque não usamos um giratempo e viajamos diretamente ao passado? – opinou o pequeno professor de encantamentos.

- não acredito... – disse Dumbledore pausadamente. – Não é conveniente, a pessoa que for terá que ficar alguns meses para averiguar, sabem que não podemos enfeitiçar pessoas no passado para benefícios no futuro... é muito arriscado... teria que voltar até sua época no colégio, são muitos anos, poderia ficar preso na dimensão tempo-espaço... – Dumbledore suspirou sonoramente. – não nos resta outra opção, que esperar que outra solução se apresente.

Os presentes foram desaparecendo aos poucos, Harry ficou sentando apertando as mãos... mas uma idéia... desatinada talvez, mas era a melhor que havia ocorrido esses dias, levantando de um salto, correu ao segundo andar.

Com dor e saudades entrou no quarto que havia sido de Hermione, antes da guerra, abriu seu baú e remexendo um pouco encontrou o que buscava. O giratempo...

Os dias seguintes, antes de entrar ao sexto ano no colégio, esteve na biblioteca da mansão, todos o deixaram tranqüilo... pensavam que queria um pouco de privacidade.

O garoto por sorte havia encontrado um livro muito antigo, que explicava com detalhes como converter um giratempo, que somente retrocedia e avançava horas, em um que o fizesse em anos.

Com toda a determinação posta em mente, fez os feitiços, se surpreendeu de como havia ficado bom, segundo o livro, quanto mais escura fosse a areia, melhor funcionaria o giratempo... a areia era de um negro brilhante, muito bonito na verdade.

Era meia noite... Harry acreditando que era possível, pegou seu baú e o reduziu para coloca-lo no bolso.

O pequeno relógio de areia começou a girar 1...2...3...4... até chegar a 15 voltas, e quando parou, quase que desmaia pelo choque.

O local antes sujo e mal cuidado, agora se encontrava elegante e limpo, a casa de Sirius, Harry decidiu que não era o momento apropriado para observar a mansão, e com a maior destreza se dirigiu silenciosamente até a chaminé, para assim poder ir ao escritório do diretor, agradeceu muito que os senhores Weasley haviam lhe dado o pó de Flu.. nunca pensou que precisaria usar, mas ali estava pronto para usá-lo.- Escritório de Dumbledore!

Caiu com força no chão, mesmo que agora não quebrasse mais os óculos, não conseguia evitar se sujar cada vez que viajava de Flu, deu-se conta que nada havia mudado no escritório, a majestosa Fênix dormia calmamente em seu poleiro, os retratos dos diretores eram os mesmos, mas se notava pouco a passagem do tempo nas molduras... mas o que o surpreendeu foi encontrar um homem de pijamas de listras, com gorro cochilando.

- Jovem Potter... não acha que é muito tarde para que eu lhe de um castigo por suas travessuras?

- Professor Dumbledore...

O diretor mudou sua expressão para uma séria, essa voz, era com certeza de um homem experimentado, soava como só acontece com o passar dos anos.

- Quem é você? Algum parente de James Potter? – o diretor mesmo calmo, estava na defensiva.

- não... bem sim... eu...

O ancião viu o pescoço do garoto e abriu os olhos em surpresa ao ver o pequeno relógio... de um negro brilhante.

- Vem do futuro, estou certo?

- Sim senhor... eu...

- Não me diga o que veio fazer, isso não é da minha conta, lembre-se que as pessoas do passado não podem falar sobre coisas futuras.

Harry assentiu inquieto.

- Quem fez para você o giratempo? – Dumbledore disse despreocupadamente enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira, mas a resposta o deixou intrigado e alegre.

- eu... eu o fiz.

- E quantos anos tem?

- Acabo de fazer 16.

- Ah... Diga-me, como se chama?

- Harry... Harry Potter.

O homem mais velho, o observou com mais analise, na realidade o garoto era uma cópia exata de seu pupilo, mas havia certas diferenças, o garoto à frente, tinha uma aparência esbelta, pele alva... //há,há,há, este garoto vai causar um movimento de hormônios em todo o colégio.// olhos verde esmeralda, iguais os de uma aluna do quinto ano... //acho que esse garoto é filho de Potter e Evans...// e por último, e o que mais chamou sua atenção, uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- A que se deve essa cicatriz?

- Eu sobrevivi a uma maldição... essa cicatriz foi o resultado de não morrer.

- Mm... não perguntarei mais, não devo saber de muitas informações... Como posso ajudar?

- Preciso estar em contato direto com Severus Snape...

- De Slytherin... mmm, sim é o alvo predileto desse grupo de garotos, esses quatro Gryffindors são uma barbaridade, mas dão vida a essa escola. – disse o mais velho, como que lembrando das travessuras de um de seus filhos.

- Se refere a Sirius, Remus e James?

- Esses mesmos! Ao que parece os conhece, já é de minha total confiança... Mas porque essa cara de desgosto?

- Peter... ele...

- Já te disse que não pode dizer nada... mesmo que odeie a uma pessoa, se no futuro virar uma traidora...

- Mas... poderia evitar, muitas mortes...

- Deixe-me te dizer uma coisa, o destino é instável, mas cada pessoa já o tem escrito, se evitar que uma pessoa faça algo, outra ocuparia seu lugar, entende?

- Sim. – Harry ficou em silencio um momento para logo reagir alterado. – Necessito que me ajude! Preciso entrar na escola. E...

- Fique tranqüilo... tem muitas opções para você entrar, o que me preocupa é que não possa adaptar-se ao ritmo de estudos... sexto é um ano avançado, entretanto acho que se você conseguiu fazer um relógio tão perfeito, as aulas serão muito fáceis.

- Não... Não é para envaidecer senhor... mas, eu... estou certo que tenho mais conhecimento que qualquer de seus alunos. – Harry baixou a cabeça envergonhado, nunca havia gostado de se ressaltar entre os outros, e Albus sorriu por causa disso.

- Há algo fora de comum, que eu deva saber do senhor?

- Eh... posso falar parsel...

O diretor o olhou surpreendido e estreitou os olhos seguindo com o interrogatório.

- Suponho que pertencerá a Slytherin...

- Não, Gryffindor... mas vou precisar ficar em Slytherin. Quanto mais perto de Snape melhor professor.

- Bem... farei o que me pede, não sei se por sorte ou coincidência o quarto do jovem Severus é o único que tem um ocupante, poderá ficar lá, será mais conveniente. Sobre sua identidade, não poderemos dizer seu sobrenome real... como lhe parece o nome Harry Dumbledore? Pequeno sobrinho?

Harry o olhou confuso, mas logo em seguida captou a indireta.

- O senhor... faria isso por mim? – atrás dos óculos de meia lua, um pequeno sorriso se formou. – Muito obrigado!

- Não há de que... assim não haverá muitas perguntas, você veio da Albânia, lá há uma grande colônia de magos poderosos ingleses, os quais tem aulas particulares, não haverá problema em ocultar... isso é tudo, me parece que esta cansado e necessita descansar.

- Sim é verdade, eu agradeço Albus... – Harry disse o ultimo sem pensar e saiu do escritório rumo aos dormitórios, para o quarto que o diretor havia lhe dado, esses seriam longos meses...

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 2: A raiz do problema

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 / (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

**Capitulo 2: A raiz do problema.**

Harry se sentia nervoso, o jantar de seleção começaria em poucos minutos, não seria a primeira vez que entrava no Salão Principal... mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de pensar que seu pai e Sirius estariam presentes...

/Harry... lembre-se do motivo principal... tem que fazer amizade com Snape.../ - batendo na cabeça suavemente, repreendendo-se, ocupou o último lugar na fila de primeiro... achava-se estranho entre os pequenos, aqueles que no futuro haveriam de morrer na luta contra Voldemort.

O jovem de cabelos azeviche e lindos olhos esmeraldas, não pode evitar ruborizar-se ante as insistentes olhadas dos alunos, claramente se via que o garoto não iria para o primeiro ano e foi em sua vez que o diretor pediu a palavra.

- Fico satisfeito em informar-lhes que teremos a um novo colega no sexto ano, espero que os monitores da casa correspondente que lhe for atribuído se comportem devidamente... isso é tudo! batata com manteiga assada! Estão deliciosas... deveriam prová-las.

/Desde esses anos já anda sem um parafuso?/ - Harry não pode evitar sorrir ante isso, o diretor tinha uma forma peculiar de acalmar o ambiente onde se encontrava...

- Dumbledore, Harry? – a professora Mcgonagall, com menos cabelos brancos e rugas pediu que Harry se sentasse no velho banquinho e colocando o chapéu, esperou a resposta.

- //Vejamos... POR MERLÍN!! Isso é uma blasfêmia... o diretor saberá disto... você já foi selecionado anteriormente!!...//

- //não é verdade... na realidade você vai me selecionar daqui a uns 15 ou 16 anos, vamos... necessito ficar na Slytherin...//

- //o funcionamento não é esse. Você claramente deve ir para a Gryffindor... e eu vou te mandar para lá porque...

- //EU DISSE... Slytherin! É a última palavra que eu tenho sobre isso...//

- //Garoto mais teimoso... claro que só poderia ser um Potter// - Harry piscou surpreendido, havia usado um bloqueio mental para que o chapéu lesse o menos possível de seus pensamentos - //Posso ser um chapéu mágico velho e remendado... mas não tonto... sua aparência, características e até sua coragem são idênticas à todos os Potters que já passaram por essa escola... entretanto posso ver uma clara diferença em você... já passou por coisas difíceis, não é verdade// - Harry não respondeu, somente esperava a resposta do chapéu. - // Então... você irá para...//

- SLYTHERIN.

O Salão Principal ficou em silencio... e de repente se ouviu um forte som de aplausos, a casa das serpentes lhe davam as boas vindas...

Harry fechou os olhos... não podia suportar a cara de desprezo que dirigiam-lhe seu pai e seu padrinho... caminhando decididamente, passou pelos alunos do primeiro e segundo até chegar nos de sexto ano.

Repentinamente foi agarrado por um braço e quase grita de horror ao pensar que Draco também houvesse viajado para o passado... mas havia uma diferença, podia lembrar dessa íris cinza com toques azulados. Lucius Malfoy lhe sorria de orelha a orelha hipocritamente.

- Mas o que temos aqui... um Dumbledore... nunca ouvi falar de você. De que parte do pais vem?

- Sou estrangeiro... da Albânia...

Harry quase ri do rosto surpreendido de Lucius.

- Vem de uma boa casta então, he, he, he, eu sou um Malfoy... já deve ter ouvido falar de meu sobrenome alguma vez.

- Não, na realidade não... a verdade Malfoy, é que na minha presença, meus pais somente mencionavam a famílias finamente escolhidas.

Vários na mesa se voltaram para olha-lo assombrados, jamais haviam visto a alguém que fizesse menos a um Malfoy.

- Suponho que seja forte... em que escala esta? Eu estou na _Perito_... – disse o loiro enchendo o peito de orgulho, querendo intimidar com isso o esbelto garoto.

- Senhor Malfoy... eu... superei as escalas. – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro entre as risadinhas de outros alunos que acompanhavam o comentário.

- E, todos na colônia onde vive são tão bonitos? – Lucius sorriu triunfantemente ao ver as maçãs do rosto dele corarem, havia encontrado nesse momento seu calcanhar de Aquiles e pensando nisso foi interrompido por uma voz baixa e clara.

- Lucius, acredito que o garoto é único... e para seu próprio bem, deixaria de incomoda-lo, depois de tudo, é parente do diretor. – olhos negros profundos contra os esmeraldas brilhantes. Harry topou de frente com raiz de todo o problema...

Continua...

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **May-Rin-chan e Regulus Black**.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem aAhomofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.  
**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas meu micro quebrou e ainda não voltou, e para não parar as traduções estou fazendo na casa das minhas amigas e no trabalho.

---------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

O monitor da casa, que resultou ser Lucius, que o conduziu a seu dormitório.

- Todos os dormitórios em Slytherin são duplos, entretanto Severus teve um dormitório exclusivo, visto que esse ano a escolha para os dormitórios não foi par.

- Posso deduzir isso Lucius. – Harry falava friamente, não negava que era muito atrativo, mas... lhe causava asco, sabendo de todas as atrocidades das quais seria personagem principal no futuro.

Por outro lado o garoto de cabelos platinados se deleitava com o garotinho de olhos esmeraldas e compleição esbelta, era o primeiro que o olhava sem nenhum tipo de atração no olhar, era um desafio e ele o ganharia, como sempre fazia. _(NA: fico encantada com esse tipo_ _-)_.

Foi se aproximando sigilosamente pelas costas da pequena figura agachada sobre o baú...

- Mas me diga jovem Dumbledore, o que foi que mais gostou nesse plantel educativo? – uma das mãos de Lucius passou pela cintura de Harry abraçando-o, enquanto a outra acariciava o abdômen por cima da roupa. – Fico encantado em como treme ao meu contato, mas...

- Claramente. – Harry foi se acalmando //depois de tudo, será igual durante todos os meses não? Devo me acostumar, mais que lógica conformista essa minha// - O corpo discente é o que mais... desfavorece a escola, entretanto são uns poucos, são tão pálidos... vê-se que não trabalham, não é verdade? – a voz de Harry ao dizer isso soou extremamente terna e doce, coisa contraditória caso o olhasse nos olhos.

Lucius separou-se dele no instante, estava em uma espécie de shock. //como pode ser? Me desprezou!//

- Cuidado menino, que Lucius Malfoy te marcou...

- Há, há, há, há! Acredite-me, coisas piores já me marcaram, um menino mimado como você não preocupa muito...

- Teria mais cuidado, poderia te enviar um malefício. – os olhos cinza brilharam com verdadeiro perigo.

- E eu vou te aconselhar algo, não se meta comigo, sei tantos feitiços, os quais você nunca aprenderá em sua vida... imbecil. – Harry se surpreendeu dizendo isso, mas todo o ódio acumulado estava saindo à luz e não podia detê-lo.

Lucius levantou a varinha, mas se deteve num instante, aqueles olhos esmeraldas, já não brilhavam como antes, estavam... estavam escuros. – Você já matou alguém. – não era uma pergunta, senão uma confirmação.

- Expelliarmus!- uma terceira pessoa havia entrado, cabelos negros, olhos escuros e pele pálida, e tinha duas varinhas em suas mãos.

- Acho... que não lembra o nível de magia do jovem Dumbledore.

- Não se meta nisso Severus!

- Me meto, porque não quero ver seu sangue em meus lençóis, é muito desagradável ver tantos machões aristocráticos. – sorriu zombeteiramente e com um simples feitiço o mandou para fora com sua varinha.

- Ufff! Obrigado, aquele tipo estava acabando com minha paciência, é muito persistente, não é?

- Sim, teria muito cuidado, nunca deixa algo pela metade...

- Sim... Bem... Muito prazer! Sou Harry Po... Dumbledore... mas pode me chamar de Harry, o sobrenome de meu… tio é um pouco incomodo, quando meio mundo sabe quem é... – as pequenas bochechas se ruborizaram e Severus sorriu...

- Sou Severus Snape... igualmente pode me chamar de Severus, entretanto não sou muito hábil para conversas, prefiro ficar em silencio.

- Mm... não importa, isso me faria bem, meus antigos companheiros de estudo, eram uns escandalosos... – Harry fez um gesto divertido. – No entanto eram bons tipos... Ahhh... – repentinamente se lançou sobre a cama comodamente , enquanto fechava os olhos e pequenas lágrimas se formavam neles. – Que em paz descansem...

O mais velho não disse nada e observou como de repente a antiga alegria de seu colega retornava a seu rosto.

- E quais são suas matérias favoritas? – Harry olhava muito emocionado a seu futuro professor. //wow! Nunca pensei que chegasse esse dia, falar com Snape sem nenhum tipo de insulto no meio.//

- Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas... – disse enquanto tirava algumas coisas de seu baú.

- Defesa é minha favorita, eu acho que depois dessa, Encantamento e Transformações, Poções é interessante, mas não tenho muita paciência nesse tipo de coisa, sou um caso perdido... no entanto sou regular. – se apressou em dizer para que o homem em frente a ele, não pensasse que era um idiota ou algo parecido.

- Pois, não me dou bem em Transformações, acho que é algo sem significado, se quer uma mesa, é só comprá-la, porque converter um orangotango em um relógio de bolso?

- Bem... essas são transformações primarias, mas imagine, essa ramificação da magia faz os giratempos, os relógios do passado, presente e futuro, além disso pode converter pessoas em animais. Algo muito útil se quiser passar despercebido.

- Se nota que tem experiência no tema, como pode saber tudo isso?

- Vários conhecidos... já estiveram envolvidos...

O garoto de cabelos escuros, o olhou por um momento avaliando seus gestos e olhar, logo se encostou lentamente na cama.

- É muito inocente para mentir, e espero que o sobrenome Dumbledore te de respaldo necessário... depois de tudo, tem boas intenções não é? – em um movimento de varinha as cortinas verdes com bordas prateadas se fecharam a seu redor, deixando a um confuso garoto de pele perolada sentado na outra cama.

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

NA: Ok se perguntarão como pôde ter se dado conta tão rápido? Não achem que ele suspeite demais, só no básico, ou seja " você não é um Dumbledore, a mim não engana ¬¬" há, há, há... tinha que lhe dar credito! Para mim, Sev é o homem mais inteligente, e depois tinha que notar algo particular, algo que os demais não notassem. Acho que já me emocionei demais. Sobre o quanto são parecidos James e Harry, falarei no próximo capitulo, ele não escapara do interrogatório de meia escola o

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** May-Rin-chan e Regulus Black, Black.Alexa, May - Rin-chan e Cora Snape.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Anjos e Demônios

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

---------------------------------

**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso na postagem, mas continuo sem micro, mas não precisam se preocupar, continuarei postando essa fic.

--------------------------------

**Capitulo 4: Anjos e Demônios.**

- Dumbledore! Acorda!... Faltam vinte minutos para a primeira aula...

- Que!? Oh não! Ron! Snape vai me matar! – Harry saiu rapidamente das cobertas quentes que o tampavam, dirigindo-se ao suposto banheiro da torre de Gryffindor, e qual foi sua surpresa ao só encontrar uma porta de armário, o ambiente não era cálido... não ouvia a suas costas as risadas amenas de seus companheiros.

- Porque eu te mataria Harry? – Severus com antecipação na voz.

- Eh? – o garoto de olhos esmeraldas pos seu cérebro para trabalhar a toda pressa reconsiderando ao ver onde se encontrava.

- Estou perguntando, porque eu haveria de te matar? Refiro-me... me mencionou ao acordar. – a essas alturas o garoto de nariz aquilino o olhava com seus escuros olhos entrecerrados.

- Tive um professor particular que nos dava aulas, a meus amigos e a mim, Snape era seu sobrenome...

- Sério? Duvido muito disso, nós Snape somos de uma família de renome, haveria me inteirado se algum de meus parentes estivesse em uma colônia tão prestigiosa como a sua.

- Não diga a ninguém! – pediu Harry mentido. – Tudo isso é segredo, uma vida depende disso.// bem, isso sim é verdade, sua pele é a que eu tenho que salvar, não?// - agregou seriamente.

- Não direi nada, não sou um fofoqueiro, mas… que outras coisas esconde? – perguntou o homem enquanto dava voltas ao redor do garoto. – Tem uma aura poderosa, inteligente, valente... uma coisa não muito de acordo com um Slytherin... mas... – nesse momento terminou seu exame parando em frente a ele. – tem uma alma muito inocente... – terminou sorrindo-lhe, ação que pegou Harry desprevenido e sem querer, ficou tão vermelho como uma papoula.

Severus fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava longamente //Por Merlin! Jamais havia visto a uma criatura tão linda, necessita proteção. Como ocorreu a aquele velho louco deixar que entrasse nessa casa? Irão querer viola-lo a cada cinco minutos.// - é melhor irmos. – deixou que Harry passasse primeiro pela porta. – Vem, eu te ensinarei o que tem que fazer...

Enquanto caminhavam Severus escutava cético o relato de Harry, de como havia montado um hipogrifo para evitar que um amigo saísse ferido.  
----------------------------

Sua primeira aula foi Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e parecia que Harry não era bom nelas, já que se coibia e havia se escondido em seu assento.

- Na aula de hoje repassaremos de todos os cursos (um pequeno pesadelo... acredite-me), falta só um ano para os NIEMs e devem estar preparados, pelo menos não serem reprovados na parte teórica, certo Gryffindors? No entanto não poderia dizer o mesmo dos Slytherins.

A parte dos leões começou a rir a gargalhadas e Harry só golpeou sua cabeça contra a mesa, por acaso não importava a casa em que estivesse, sempre teria um Mestre que lhe faria a vida impossível?

- Ahhhhh, mas o que temos aqui? Um novo Slytherin. – Harry sabendo que se referiam a ele levantou seu rosto dignando-se a ver seu novo professor e se surpreendeu ao ver o jovem que era.

Com seu corpo musculoso //joga Quidditch...// rosto amável, mesmo agora que mostrava gozação, cabelos castanhos e uns olhos que lhe olhavam assombrados e Harry não sabia a razão.

O Mestre verificou a lista e depois dirigiu sua vista a seus alunos prediletos. – Potter, este garoto não é parente seu?

- James voltou seu rosto até ele que quase se passava pelo seu duplo, enquanto negou com a cabeça. – Não senhor, jamais o havia visto, somente sei que é um Dumbledore ...

- Professor Longbottom. – uma garota ruiva ao lado de James levantou a mão. – O que é que ia perguntar?

Harry deu pulo quase imperceptível ao lado de Snape, Longbottom? Por acaso o pai de Neville tinha um irmão? Porque certamente esse não era o senhor que havia visto na fotografia que Mad-Eye Moody havia lhe mostrado na mansão de Sirius.

- Ah! É claro senhorita Evans...

Agora foi Lucius quem levantou a mão.

Harry notou que esse era um caso muito particular, já que todos, mesmo os Slytherins o olharam assombrados.

- Senhor Malfoy? Por acaso sua aristocrática presença se digna a consultar-me sobre algo? – sarcasmo com ódio poderia ser apreciado na voz do homem.

- Não se preocupe professor, este caso não se repetirá constantemente, dado o nível de ensino que tem... além disso não é sobre minha pessoa que quero falar, senão de nosso novo colega.

Tanto Severus como Harry fulminaram com o olhar o loiro, Severus por incomodar o terno pequeno e Harry por mete-lo em problemas em sua primeira aula, e em frente de seus pais.

- Sério? – Harry sumiu na cadeira, parecia que esses dois se uniram para ficar contra ele. – O que tem a dizer de seu novo colega?

- Bem, ele vem de uma prestigiosa colônia de magos, ele não gosta de falar, mas me confiou que ultrapassa o nível médio, deveríamos aprender muito com ele, não acha?

Harry ruborizou como um tomate //maravilha! Se não faço o que me peça esse professor, parecerei um tonto, mas se faço todos ficarão olhando e não passarei despercebido//.

- Diga rapazinho, que feitiço é... em seu parecer... o mais útil nessa matéria?

- Não saberia dizer-lhe professor, depende da situação em que se encontre o individuo. – Harry respondeu com uma voz muito segura e forte, Severus se surpreendeu pela força que emanava dele nesse momento.

- Certo Dumbledore... então mudemos a pergunta, qual o feitiço que lhe há salvo mais a vida?

- Em defesa ou duelo?

Alguns dos Slytherins riram, todos sabiam que o professor de DCAT, era muito exato quando questionava e ali estava o novo garoto, pondo-lhe em apertos.

- Defesa.

- O Patronos Corpóreo, professor.

- Sabe fazer um Patronos Corpóreo? – os murmúrios abundaram na sala, os leões de receio e as serpentes de admiração. – Porque não prova agora?

- Disse que era só em teoria professor. – Snape havia se levantado de sua cadeira.

- Ninguém pediu sua palavra senhor Snape, 10 pontos menos para Slytherin! Por favor, mostre-nos sua grande habilidade... – um sorriso apareceu no rosto do mais velho.

Harry se pos de pé ao lado de seu, agora, novo amigo. – Não se preocupe... – a voz do garoto mudou para uma mais profunda, enquanto apoiava de maneira amistosa sua mão no ombro de Severus.

Este só assentiu sentando-se, tinha que admitir que estava totalmente interessado no Patronos Corpóreo, um feitiço só realizado por magos especializados.

Harry fechou os olhos. //Lembrança feliz... a morte de Voldemort.// pouco a pouco vai elevando seu braço. //Como caia fulminado ao solo.// um fio prateado saia de sua varinha. //Como eram liberadas as almas em tormento.//

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM!

Um lindo cervo saiu de sua varinha, dando voltas pela sala para a surpresa de todos, o magnífico animal parou ameaçadoramente em frente à Lucius e depois de derrubá-lo da cadeira desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Dez pontos para Slytherin. – os jovens com bordados vermelhos, olharam à seu professor céticos. – Mas trinta a menos por atacar a seu companheiro.

- Não o ataquei. – disse tranqüilamente o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Desculpe, se o contradiga jovem Dumbledore, mas desde quando o termo atacar mudou? Que eu saiba usar um feitiço não curativo em um colega é atacar.

- Meu Patronos está treinado para ir até onde se encontre o maior perigo, Malfoy tem rastros de magia negra, a única coisa que fez o feitiço, foi ir até a fonte mais sobressalente.

- Esta bem! Entendo. Os trinta pontos serão reintegrados, e felicitações pelo seu excelente patronos Dumbledore. – nesse momento soou o sinal de mudança de sala.

Harry saiu rapidamente, seguido muito de perto pelo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, seu rosto estava totalmente ruborizado e envergonhado.

- Harry! Espera. – Severus o pegou pelo ombro e se não fosse pela situação, ali mesmo começaria a rir.

- Por Merlin, meu primeiro dia e já armei tanto barulho. – Harry suspirou com ar derrotado. – a única coisa que faço é atrair problemas, é o cumulo! achei que havia me livrado de um odioso professor e PUM! consigo outro, e agora deve estar furioso comigo.

- Não acho isso, o professor Longbottom é uma pessoa muito justa, sim odeia aos Slytherins, e muito, mas é justo conosco, dentro do que se considera humano, claro.

Harry sorriu recebendo outro em resposta, se perguntou seriamente como esse garoto havia se convertido em um afamado Death Eaters.

--------------------------------

A próxima aula era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, como o moreno estava muito alterado, foram os primeiros a chegar, e Harry ficou contente em ver o meio-gigante.

- Ah!Você é o parente de Dumbledore, não é? – Hagrid sorriu simpaticamente e Harry devolveu a saudação.

- Não deveria falar com ele. – lhe aconselhou em um sussurro Severus. – É um pouco tonto...

- Claro que não, Albus disse que era uma pessoa muito boa.

- Se for uma pessoa, claro...

Harry o olhou irritado.

- Que? – Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que julga dessa maneira os demais? – havia reprovação em sua voz. – Ainda que fosse algum tipo de meio-gigante, não teria nenhum problema.

Severus ia protestar, mas um guincho muito forte proveniente do bosque proibido lhes fez da meia volta, Hagrid vinha com uma caixa cheia do que parecia ser frangos disformes.

- Bem garotos, logo virá seu professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas para dar sua aula, não são preciosos?

- O que são essas coisas disformes? – Severus os observava dos pés a cabeça tentando dar-lhes forma. – Bem... esses são os olhos...

- São filhotes de hipogrifos. – disse Hagrid encantado, enquanto acariciava o queijo de um deles. – Não vão maltratá-los, se distinguem por sua boa memória, aprendem tudo, desde bebes, coloquei nomes em todos, menos neste, não sei... tem que ser algo especial... não quero que se aborreça depois por um nome que não seja bonito.

Severus olhou incrédulo ao homem, se nem sequer essas coisas entendiam a linguagem humana, essas coisas pareciam frangos!

- Buckbeak? – opinou Harry.

- Esse nome é perfeito! Diga-me como se chama?

-Harry...

- Ah, muito prazer. – ficou quieto ao ouvir risadas provenientes do castelo. – Bem, melhor ir, não vai querer que seus amigos te vejam comigo. – disse um pouco triste sinalizando o emblema de Slytherin.

- Pouco me importa o que pensem.

- Muito obrigado, garoto. – disse bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. – Ma de todas as formas, eu os deixo, tenho que encontrar algo para esses bebês comerem. – disse entusiasmado.

- Vê-se que ele tem obsessão com criaturas letais, não é?

- Deveria vê-lo com dragões...

- Dragões?

- Ehhhh, sim! Me refiro... Imagine como seria, se tivesse um filhote de dragão... há, há, há. – Harry deu meia volta ante o olhar escrutinador de seu companheiro. //bem feito Harry! Se atole mais se for possível//.

----------------------------

A aula transcorreu muito amena, o professor lhes deu toda a hora somente para alimentar os filhotes de hipogrifos com os ratos que Hagrid havia capturado, tarefa que as garotas não estavam de todo dispostas a fazer.

Lucius olhava ao hipogrifo a seus pés e o pedaço de carne a seu lado, o pequeno olhava irritado, como se o culpando de todas as suas desgraças. Com um pontapé o mandou para longe dele.

- Olhe! É muito pequeno, não o trate assim. – uma garota ruiva lhe reclamava, enquanto levantava ao pequeno franguinho que gorjeava com dor.

- E quem me dirá o que fazer? Você? Uma asquerosa sangue-suja?

- Estou orgulhosa de meus pais, mesmo que não sejam magos. Pelo menos eles não são assassinos...

- Cala a boca, atrevida! – com um empurrão no ombro, a jogou no chão, provocando que os Slytherin rissem e os leões se aproximassem raivosos.

- Malfoy... – James tirou a varinha disposto a defender Lily. – Verá como... Ah!

- Lucius como Lily se encontrava no chão, muito aturdido e sua surpresa se fez maior ao ver quem estava com a varinha levantada contra seu peito.

- Não é de cavalheiros, empurrar a uma dama Malfoy. – Harry estendeu com amabilidade sua mão para sua mãe, que totalmente envergonhada aceitou, com dificuldade se pos de pé, ao que parecia havia torcido o tornozelo.

- Como se atreve! É uma Gryffindor! E uma sangue-suja!

- E uma muito linda com certeza. – Harry se abaixou e começou a massagear o tornozelo machucado. – Te dói aqui?

- Um assentimento de cabeça e um gesto de dor foram suas respostas.

- _Reparo Emendo_! – a garota moveu seu pé e suspirou com alivio, a dor havia desaparecido por completo.

- Esta elegendo as amizades erradas Dumbledore, um comportamento pouco Slytherin, me pergunto, o que diria o senhor Obscuro em sua presença? – os Gryffindor ante essa nomeação tamparam a boca enquanto as garotas gritavam assustadas.

- Que vá ao demônio Voldemort. – todos afogaram um grito ante a normalidade com que ele pronunciou o nome do principal inimigo da comunidade mágica. – Mas agora me pergunto, que faz um monitor fazendo esse tipo de espetáculo?

Lucius o olhou com ódio e dando meia volta se afastou com grandes passadas, preferia deixar no momento as coisas assim, não era conveniente perder os privilégios que possuía um monitor.

- Obri... Obrigada... – Lily lhe sorriu e Harry correspondeu-a com sinceridade, lhe dava muita alegria ver que sua mãe não o repudiava.

- Agradecemos que tenha ajudado a um de nós Dumbledore… - Remus Lupin, o monitor de Gryffindor se aproximou dele

- Mas isso não muda o fato que seja um Slytherin. – Sirius havia dito o que pensava e muitos estavam de acordo com ele.

- É certo! Muito certo. – um pequeno com nariz de rato assentia vigorosamente.

- Sei a que casa pertenço, mas também sei quais são meus ideais, só lembrem algo, entre os anjos se fazem demônios e entre os demônios se fazem anjos. – dando meia volta e indo na mesma direção que Lucius, Harry se dirigiu ao castelo com um muito pensativo Severus a sua esquerda, pensativo ao analisar as palavras ditas. Palavras que deixaram uns Gryffindors muito surpreendidos e confusos, e que deixaram a um garoto aterrorizado de ser descoberto.

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** May-Rin-chan,** **milanessa** e **naj**.


	5. Capitulo 5: Entre Mantícoras e Acromântu

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

---------------------------------  
**NT2:** Espero que não tenha muitos erros, mas tive pouco tempo para digitá-lo e fazer a revisão e tenho muitos reviews me cobrando a postagem, por isso estou postando assim mesmo, dedico o capítulo a todos que me cobraram a postagem.

---------------------------------

**Capitulo 5: Entre Mantícoras e Acromântulas.**

//pensamentos// parsel

Os dias passavam e Harry sem querer se fez famoso entre as casas, era um garoto muito simpático e mesmo sendo de Slytherin a maioria ignorava ou esquecia isso, mas o que mais impactava não era sua casa, ou sua beleza, nem sequer seu carisma... o que mais chamava a atenção era ver quem era seu melhor amigo, o garoto mais anti-social de Hogwarts, somente sorria para uma pessoa, e esse era Harry, não podiam entender como esses dois se completavam tão bem, era um mistério.

Severus teve medo, esse pequeno garoto havia lhe pego muito forte, e o que temia era a si mesmo, como uma pessoa como Harry poderia se interessar nele? Não tinha nenhum atrativo visual que atraísse, e como se fosse pouco, havia escutado que o pequeno havia entrado na lista de garotos mais desejados da escola.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, Jeremias Patil e Harry Dumbledore encabeçavam a lista, e isso não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

Era um novo dia, os estudantes conversavam tranquilamente, ou isso parecia à primeira vista.

- Ahhhhh, mas Dumbledore, porque resiste tanto? – Lucius se inclinou até o pequeno num claro gesto de sedução.

Harry somente girou seus olhos para cima, a principio não podia negar que esse tipo de comentários e os movimentos que fazia Malfoy, lhe deixavam extremamente nervoso, mas agora, havia ficado repetitivo.

- Me aborrece, Malfoy. – Harry bocejou descaradamente na cara do loiro.

- Na verdade, quer que eu te divirta? Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Lucius para um desconcertado Harry.

- Vou te advertir Malfoy...

- Mas já chegou a mamãe Snape! Que medo!

Os Slytherin riram a gargalhadas ante esse comentário.

Harry fechou os punhos, mas uma mão tranqüilizadora sobre seu joelho o fez desistir.

- Não pensa em me contestar Harry? – a voz do garoto de olhos grises havia mudado a uma melosa.

- Pensava que os animais não entendiam a linguagem humana Malfoy.

Os Gryffindors, pendentes na conversa agora foram os que riram.

Ódio estava a vista, esmeraldas contra pupilas tormentosas, isso não pressagiava nada de bom.

- Sua atenção, jovens! - a pequena rixa se amorteceu, pelo anuncio da professora de astronomia, Celeste. - só quero dize-lhes aos alunos de sexto ano, que amanhã a noite será perfeito para aplicar os conhecimentos astronômicos que temos aprendido, necessito que levem somente um mapa das constelações devidamente detalhado e sua varinha, não devem levar mais do que vão precisar, porque entraremos no bosque proibido.

Os alunos que não prestavam atenção, a puseram de imediato, era muito pouco usual que entrassem nessa parte dos terrenos.

- Estaremos na área de repouso de unicórnios, por isso lhes peço que se alguns de vocês praticaram magia negra ou tem muita energia negativa no corpo, vão à enfermaria, lá lhes farão uma limpeza, isso é sumamente necessário. Os unicórnios se afugentam com esse tipo de magia e atraem bichos que melhor seria nem nomear, ficando tudo claro, os espero uma hora após o anoitecer, nas portas dos porcos alados. - a professora terminou de falar e sentou-se, o diretor que estava de pé escutando atentamente o discurso da professora sorriu aos alunos.

- Muito bem! E que siga a sobremesa! Lhes recomendo a carolina, um doce muggle excelente, é o único frio senhor Lewis. - acrescentou ao ver a cara confusa de um aluno próximo.

- Está certo disso Fausto? Não quero erros no plano.

- Estou my Lord, meu filho Lucius me confirmou que farão uma visita ao bosque proibido...

- Perfeito, é melhor tomar precauções, esses garotos estão muito próximos de graduar-se, não me convém tê-los como inimigos no futuro, como uns malditos aurores, já sabem as regras, não toquem ninguém com o símbolo Slytherin.

Vamos Nagini.< - uma víbora, de mais ou menos dois metros se aproximou de Voldemort. - Pequena, é hora de que você prove essas presas maiores.<

- Continuamos sem entender o que quer fazer Harry. - um garoto de óculos e olhos cor avelã perguntava ao outro, que se não fosse por seus olhos esmeraldas pareceria seu gêmeo idêntico.

- Mas está muito claro pa... James. - Harry apressou os passos, já entardecia e lhe preocupava que algum dos professores dessem com eles.

- O que não está claro, é por que trouxe esse porco de cabelo seboso.

- Sirius! - Remus e Harry haviam empurrado ao mesmo tempo o garoto de olhos azuis em forma de reprimenda.

- Está muito claro, eu vim porque Harry precisa de alguém com cérebro Black, sinto em dizer que você não cumpre com os requisitos.

- Olhe. - disse James. - eu gosto de você Harry, mesmo, mas nenhum de nós gosta da companhia de Snape.

- Ejemp!

- Esta bem, Sirius e eu não gostamos da presença de Snape, só peço que este, não nos dirija a palavra e eu controlarei a Sirius, para que não faça idiotices.

- Que! - Sirius olhava desconfiado a Severus e havia ficado com a expressão indignada para seu melhor amigo.

- Uma espécie de trégua? - perguntou duvidoso.

- Por mim esta tudo bem. - disse o garoto de olhos negros, segurando seu queixo.

- E o que é que estamos buscando no bosque proibido? - Remus olhava constantemente para trás, por seu monitor tinha certa carga de consciência.

- Viemos por um cogumelo especial.

- Uma comitiva de cinco pessoas somente para conseguir alguns cogumelos!!!!!!!!!! - Sirius abriu desmesuradamente os olhos.

- Sim, mas são uns cogumelos muito especiais, são cogumelos Caliates...

- Existem esses tipos de cogumelo no bosque? - James olhava confuso às únicas pessoas que poderiam lhe dar uma resposta, quer dizer, Harry, Severus e Remus.

- Bem esses cogumelos... - começou Remus.

- Ignorante! Tem propriedades mágicas muito elevadas. São quase impossíveis de conseguir para curativos, pois são raros. - interrompeu Severus em um tom desesperado.

- Fica tranqüilo, estávamos de acordo, não. - Harry quase de imediato causou um efeito sonífero em seu amigo com essas palavras.

- Mas... mas... achei que somente cresciam onde houvesse excremento de mantícora, e... também... que esse excremento serve para delimitar seu território. - disse Remus lentamente.

Todos ficaram em silencio pensativos.

- Agora entendo a comitiva de cinco pessoas, mas não será necessário chamar mais? - Sirius não pode evitar engolir saliva

- Se quiserem podem voltar, não quero que entrem com dedo, não é bom quando se trata do bosque proibido.

- Depois dessas palavras os três Gryffindors estufaram o peito com orgulho.

- Nós.

- Jamais.

- Sentimos medo, no entanto a mãe de Sirius é uma exceção. - terminou James seriamente.

- E de que utilidade terão esses cogumelos? - Remus examinar os prós e contras e não encontrava o motivo.

- Me inteirei. - começou Harry vacilando. - Que Voldemort, tem uma mascote sumamente venenosa, é uma espécie rara de serpente mágica da Índia...

Um pequeno sibilo de James e Sirius foi ouvido, Harry sem prestar atenção seguiu contando.

- Peço que o que estou dizendo, não comentem com ninguém, nem sequer... Severus sabe...

- Pode dizer Harry, nossas bocas serão um tumulo, não é garotos? - todos assentiram e Harry recuperou a coragem que havia perdido por uns segundos.

- Bem, esta serpente quando morde é quase impossível de curar a vitima, não porque não exista antídoto conhecido, mas como na maioria das vezes é administrado após trinta segundos... - todos o olharam espantados, trinta segundos, era pouquíssimo tempo! - O antídoto já não consegue combater o veneno, mas esses cogumelos, podem combatê-lo até depois de um minuto.

- Está muito bem informado Harry. - disse James num sussurro.

- Tem a vantagem de ser o sobrinho de Dumbledore, mas isso não é tudo, uffffff, bem... - Harry movia quase desordenadamente as mãos contra sua túnica, olhando pelo canto dos olhos a seus colegas.

- Já te dissemos que daqui a informação não sai Harry! - Sirius o olhava com muita curiosidade.

- Ah! Quase esqueci... não quero que comentem isso com o outro maroto, Peter. – Harry os olhou nos olhos.

- O que você tem contra o anãozinho? – James perguntou, não entendia porque Harry lhe tinha tanto ressentimento.

- Não me dá boa impressão, não é o que aparenta, só esta junto com os que acredita que ganham as brigas, mas também tive um sonho, onde o protagonista era Voldemort, e bom quase todos os meus sonhos desse tipo se tornam reais.

- É um vidente! – Sirius olhava maravilhado a Harry, o qual ficou sem saber o que dizer, como raios poderia dizer que tinha uma conexão com o senhor tenebroso? O melhor seria mentir, já era costume, não?

- Ejemp! Mmmm... não exatamente, somente vejo coisas que passam no presente e posso entender-lhe porque sei falar parsel.

Todos ficaram em silencio, não podiam acreditar que alguém tão bom como Harry pudesse possuir um poder classificado como um dom das trevas.

- Porque não havia me dito isso Harry? – a voz de Snape soava perigosamente controlada.

- Não queria te preocupar. – Harry baixou o olhar.

- Pois fracassou miseravelmente, me parece. – murmurou Sirius baixinho ao ver a cara de Severus.

- Já basta Snape! – James se colocou entre ele e Harry, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo. – melhor irmos buscar os cogumelos, quanto mais rápido formos, mais rápido voltamos.

A pequena comitiva entrou no bosque.

Os cinco jovens estavam muito atentos a o que escutavam ou viam.

- Seria melhor segurar nossas varinhas, não? Sugeriu Sirius ao quase tropeçar com um tronco.

- Não… as luzes nos delatariam, nos dirigimos até o coração do bosque, vamos ver… todos virem de frente a mim, para o lado onde escutam minha voz. Esqueci de fazer isso na entrada do bosque. – Harry tocou os rostos dos demais para certificar-se que o olhavam.

- Bem, _Oblicuos Lumus Noxe_! – sem poder evitar esfregaram os olhos, lhes coçava e ardia muito, como se lhes tivessem picado com força.

- Que raios foi que você fez? – James esfregava fortemente os olhos

- Fiquem tranqüilos, a dor só durara uns segundos. – Após terminar de dizer isso, ninguém mais esfregava os olhos e apenas o olhavam fixamente. – Fiz seus olhos poderem ver no escuro, é muito útil quando se entra aqui.

E isso era verdade, podiam observar tudo muito claro, alguns ratos correndo por ali e lá, o que seus olhos humanos não podiam ver estava adiante, vários homens lobos os olhavam do alto da arvores.

- Por Merlin, Harry! São homens lobos puros! – disse espantado Remus, inconscientemente não queira ver seus amigos correrem o mesmo destino que ele.

- Não se preocupem, sempre estão ai, não nos atacam, sabem que somos magos. – disse Harry e para tranqüilizá-los, tirou sua varinha apontando para cima, imediatamente as bestas correram apavoradas. – Ao que parece já enfrentaram a outros.

Durante aproximadamente duas horas continuaram caminhando, até que encontraram uma vereda que se dividia em duas.

- Venham, vamos por aqui. – disse Harry indo para a direita.

- Como sabe que não é para a esquerda? – Severus olhava desconfiadamente os dois caminhos.

- As acromântulas não dão bem com as mantícoras, Hagrid me disse sem querer que as aranhas se encontram no caminho à esquerda da vereda entrando profundamente no bosque, deduzo que essa. – disse Harry rapidamente //claro! Como se pudesse lhes falar, que no segundo ano veio ali com seu amigo Ron que sofria de aracnofobia. E que se salvaram porque foram resgatados por um Ford Anglia voados do senhor Weasley//

Seguiram o caminho à direita e entraram mais no bosque o qual estava ainda mais silencioso, em uma árvore brilhavam pequenas pelotas em formas de guarda-chuvas.

- Esses são os cogumelos. - disse Remus, lembrando o livro de Herbologia "Ervas e Cogumelos mais poderosos e pouco comuns".

- Mesmo? Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos pega-los.

Tanto Harry como James seguraram a Sirius pelo pescoço.

- Estamos agora no território da mantícora, se nos aproximarmos do cogumelo, ela estará em seu direito de nos atacar, eu os pegarei, cuidem da retaguarda, esta bem?

Harry caminhava com a varinha levantada, foi se abaixando lentamente até recolher todos os cogumelos que havia naquele monte e os colocou em uma bolsa integrada à sua túnica.

- Esta me parecendo muito fácil. - voltou-se para dizer aos demais que era tudo, mas assustou-se pelo que viu.

Seus companheiros olhavam todas as árvores e covas próximas a eles, mas não viram uns famintos olhos, uma boca em três fileiras de dentes e uma calda como a de escorpião.

- CUIDADO! Atrás de vocês! - Harry se apressou em ir ajudá-los. - _Protejo_! - os espetos que iam em direção a eles se espalharam em todas as direções, cravando-se nas arvores. - Rápido! Corram!

Os quatro homens não puderam acatar a ordem, a mantícora estava em uma posição que não deixava lugar para uma possível fuga e quando se preparava para dar seu segundo ataque, Harry se interpôs.

- _Crecio... Arbus... Mágica... Mantícora_! - disse Harry enquanto se apoiava em uma árvore próxima, sendo auxiliado por Remus.

Ninguém sabia o que fazer, a mantícora se movia inquieta em seu lugar, como se debatesse entre fugir e atacar, desgraçadamente decidiu-se pela segunda opção.

- Estamos perdidos. - James fechou os olhos, mas nenhuma dor o atingiu.

- O que aconteceu? Os pássaros noturnos saíram voando, piando fortemente enquanto o chão tremia, Harry somente sorriu triunfantemente.

A mantícora grunhia às árvores que se entrelaçavam-se entre si, fechando-a em uma pequena cúpula, pequenos buracos deixavam ver a criatura soltando espinhos em todas as direções, mas as árvores não cediam

- Durara varias horas, vamos! Me sinto muito cansado. – Harry continuava apoiado em Remus.

Severus se aproximou deles e com um olhar gelado fez com que Remus deixasse o pequeno a seus cuidados.

- Esse feitiço foi maravilhoso! – Sirius disse emocionado e com muito respeito por Harry.

- A única desvantagem é que consome grande quantidade de energia, na realidade é para Dragões, mas... também funciona com outras formas. – começaram a caminhar e foi quando se preocuparam, o pequeno caminhava com muita dificuldade e seus olhos fechavam frequentemente.

Severus o levantou com cuidado nos braços, sem prestar atenção às queixas do garoto.

- Espera, tenho que estar alerta... ainda não saímos do bosque…

Nesse momento ouviu-se um relincho muito forte com outro muito mais baixo, ambos muito doloridos.

- O que foi isso? James voltou-se para trás, refletindo sobre o que ouviu.

- Centauros. – murmurou Harry sonolento.

- Então vamos embora caqui, lembrem que o Professor Longbottom nos disse. – Não se aproximem dos centauros, são perigosos para os humanos. – Remus murmurou baixo, lembrando do que seu professor lhes havia recomendado.

- Não nos fariam nada, pareço muito pequeno e eles não atacam ninguém que carregue um potro consigo.

- Um potro? – perguntou James confuso.

- Um menino, alguém que não chegou a uma idade madura. – esclareceu Severus.

- Além disso. – continuou Harry. – Devemos ir até eles, acho que estão feridos.

- Estão? Como estão? São mais de um? – perguntou Sirius inseguro.

- Sim, acredito que sejam dois...

- Os centauros jamais se preocupam com os humanos, ou ajudaram em algo. – disse Severus tentando caminhar para o outro lado.

- Eu tenho um amigo que é centauro, não posso fazer isso a sua espécie, são como pessoas. Somente são diferentes fisicamente! – Harry se debatia nos braços de Severus.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Remus, que apoiava a todas as criaturas, ao ser ele mesmo alguém diferente.

- Esta bem! – James agarrou a Sirius. – Vamos Padfood!

Correram até onde ouviam-se os lamentos e barulho de cascos, e a imagem que se apresentou ante eles não foi nada agradável.

Um centauro adulto, com pele tão branca como a neve, estava caído no chão, totalmente ensangüentado, enquanto um pequeno em idade humana teria uns 13 anos, apontava com um arco muito grande para seu corpo a uma enorme aranha.

- Por Merlin! É uma acromântula! – murmurou rapidamente Sirius aos demais. – O que podemos fazer?

- _Aranha Exumai_! – disse Harry respirando rapidamente.

- Como disse? – James se aproximou o ouvido aos lábios de Harry.

- O feitiço para repeli-las é "_Aranha Exumai_".

- Obrigado Harry! – gritou Sirius. – _Aranha Exumai_! – o feitiço pegou a aranha em cheio, mas não a deixou inconsciente, somente um pouco aturdida.

- Não funcionou! – murmurou preocupado Remus ao lado de Harry.

- Severus. – Harry falava muito fracamente, chamando a seu quase auto-proclamado guardião.

- O que foi Harry?

- Diga... diga que façam os três... o feitiço ao mesmo tempo... diga... – abaixou a cabeça um pouco aflito. – Diga...

- HEY!!! INEPTOS GRYFFINDORS!!! FAÇAM O FEITIÇO AO MESMO TEMPO!!!

- As ordens, mamãe Snape!! – gritaram Sirius e James que, juntamente com Remus, deixaram à aranha inconsciente.

- Snif, snif... por favor senhores humanos, não façam nada a meu papai... snif... – o jovem centauro se encontrava ao lado do corpo inerte do centauro mais velho, mas pelo que puderam perceber ainda estava vivo, já que seu peito subia e descia lentamente.

- Me desça Severus...

- Não Harry! Está muito fraco...

- Me deixe sentar ao lado do pequeno...

E como lhe havia pedido, Harry foi colocado ao lado do centauro mais novo.

- Oi... – murmurou Harry com dificuldade. – Meu nome é Harry, qual é o seu? – Harry sorriu-lhe com sinceridade

- Firenze, é um humano?

Harry assentiu, mas também se surpreendeu, porque lhe perguntaria isso? Além do mais, era Firenze. //Agora que o vejo bem, seus olhos são idênticos aos dele// - Não parece, emana muita força branca de seu interior, pensei que vinha das estrelas. – o pequeno levantou o rosto até o céu. – Do futuro me parece...

Harry entendeu o que ele dizia, depois de tudo, o mesmo Firenze no futuro, lhe havia ajudado muito a decifrar as mensagens nas estrelas.

- Sim, é uma pena que tenha vindo quando Marte esta em seu apogeu.

- Mas... o que me preocupa agora é meu pai, a aranha o mordeu e não temos o antídoto que nós usamos, a planta não nasce por aqui. – o pequeno acariciava lentamente o lombo de seu pai, como despedindo-se dele.

- Eu, posso te ajudar. – lentamente colocou a mão na túnica e tirou um dos cogumelos que havia conseguido. – Tomo, divida em três partes, um de a ele agora, o outro dê-lhe ao amanhecer e o terceiro, você guarda para qualquer emergência, Severus, por favor.

O mencionado rapidamente o pegou de novo em braços sobre protetoramente.

Todos observaram assombrados o efeito do cogumelo, imediatamente depois de ser consumido o centauro voltou a si, ao parecer a única coisa que tinha era uma pata ferida.

- Escutei tudo o que passou, mesmo que não pudesse falar, os centauros sabem que sempre a algo de novo que aprender, e hoje aprendi que não devo julgar uma espécie por completo, pelo que fazem à maioria, obrigado pela grande lição... Harry...?

- Dumbledore. – murmurou Snape pelo pequeno, que mesmo não dizendo nada, prestava muita atenção ao centauro.

- De hoje em diante meu filho e eu estamos em divida contigo, a lealdade de um centauro não se quebra com nada, jovem de tempos futuros. – o centauro fez uma pequena reverencia e dando meia volta se retirou do lugar.

Voltaram ao castelo silenciosamente, ao que parecia queriam falar do tema, mas tendo a Harry inconsciente, sua principal meta era deitá-lo em uma cama e deixar que descansasse.

Com um seco cumprimento cortes da parte de James e Remus, estes junto com Sirius se desviaram por outro corredor, certamente se dirigindo para a torre de Gryffindor, enquanto Snape, com os nervos a flor da pele, deitava a Harry em sua cama.

- Suponho que algumas poções restauradoras de energia bastarão.

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

Pessoal, peço um milhão de desculpas pela demora, mas como havia dito antes meu computador quebrou (morreu mesmo, o HD já era), e minha amiga saiu de férias e foi viajar, fiquei sem micro até agora, devo dizer que foi um tormento passar esses tempos sem ter nem como acompanhar as fics. Mas agora está tudo certo, estou com um micro novo e essa tradução sairá toda semana como tinha dito antes.

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** Regulus Black****, Bella Potter Malfoy, miriansuzana, Sora Black, milanessa e****May Malfoy Snape**.


	6. Capitulo 06: Luta nas trevas

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.  
------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 06: Luta nas trevas.**

//pensamentos// parsel

Não podia permitir ficar nem um momento quieto, o corpo de Harry havia se desgastado consideravelmente, já tinha varias poções funcionando em seu organismo, mas isso não fazia com que deixasse de se preocupar ao extremo.

Se não fosse uma situação tão delicada ali mesmo começaria a rir do patético que se parecia, pegando e alisando seu cabelo desordenadamente, acomodando as mechas e a almofada do pequeno anjo que dormia.

Severus decidiu se sentar, franziu o cenho enquanto colocava uma mão sobre os olhos em sinal de derrota.

- O que você me fez pequeno?

---------------------------------------------------------

- Foi surpreendente o que Harry fez, não foi? – Sirius comentou cautelosamente, os três marotos haviam permanecido quietos até então, pensado nos acontecimentos de até poucas horas.

- A verdade, é que foi admirável, acreditam que é por causa da educação que recebeu na colônia onde vivia? – Remus perguntou com ar ausente, certamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Não acredito, nessas colônias há famílias de sangue puro, mas não são todas necessariamente poderosas, Harry é bom não por sua educação, senão pela linhagem... Afinal é o sobrinho de Dumbledore. – James quebrava a cabeça para tentar encontrar explicações as estranhas capacidades de Harry.

- E da casualidade de que é idêntico a você James. – comentou Remus seriamente a seu amigo.

- E o que tem isso?

- Não se da conta prongs?! – exclamou Sirius.

- James, você vem de uma das famílias mais antigas e poderosas do mundo mágico, talvez não sejam tão ricos como a família Malfoy, mas são mais antigos e poderosos que eles.

- Isso eu sei, mas não me compare com Malfoy, acho que eu já mostrei...

- James! Sabemos que você não é afetado nem nada parecido. - cortou Remus. – Senão que seus traços você herdou de geração em geração por feitiços de linhagem inquebrável, acho estranho que não saiba.

- E o que significa? – James olhava confuso a Remus, que ao escutá-lo, lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. – Bem! Jamais me importei com histórias familiares. - tentou defender-se James.

- Que os primeiros Potters enfeitiçaram seu sangue para que seus traços permanecessem, que fossem reconhecidos imediatamente no mundo mágico e não se misturassem aos de outras famílias.

- Eu já escutei sobre isso. – comentou Sirius. – Na realidade a minha família também quis fazer o mesmo, mas o muito inepto Fendulus Black (meu tatara-tatara-tatara-tataravô) o único que conseguiu foi enfeitiçar os olhos, por isso a maioria dos Black possuímos essas lindas íris como o céu. – disse Sirius sonhadoramente, mas seu tom de voz mudou drasticamente. – Mesmo que o único que vale a pena aqui sou eu e não aquelas serpentes que são os meus parentes.

James e Remus assentiram o consolando, sabiam dos problemas e inimizades que tinha Sirius com sua família, e não o reprovavam, eles sabiam que Padfoot era um santo (no sentido em que não seguia a magia negra), os Black eram e tinham antecedentes de serem magos inclinados para as artes das trevas.

- É asqueroso ver as cabeças dos elfos lá penduradas, não sei James, acho as vezes que minha mãe seria capaz de deixar um quadro falante para que me repreenda cada vez que me veja...

- Por favor, Sirius! Isso é chegar aos extremos! – Remus exclamou divertido pelas idéias de seu amigo.

- Mmm... Talvez, mas agora não me preocupa minha mãe e sim Harry, queria saber como esta.

- Não acho que mamãe Snape deixe você o ver Sirius, mesmo que Harry diga que sim, ele não o deixara fazer nenhum movimento.

- Estou surpreso com o comportamento de Snape, é muito carinhoso, protetor e cuidadoso com Harry não acham? – Remus de novo havia segurado o próprio queixo.

- Bem! A bola de sebo é filho único, talvez viu em Harry o carinho que se tem a um irmão mais novo.

- É pode ser... – murmurou Remus. – Ou será algo mais?

-------------------------------------------

- Muito bem meus Death Eaters. – um homem de aparência dura, madura e poderosa olhava a seus pés todos os presentes, ajoelhados com túnicas negras, as mascaras brancas escondendo as identidades desses influentes magos, para sua própria proteção. – Neste dia daremos um grande golpe.

Muitos começaram a murmurar, alguns permaneceram em silencio, e outros simplesmente na espera das ordens.

- Sabemos que Dumbledore é um ancião que não serve para nada, mas apesar disso, um inimigo com o qual devemos nos preocupar, tem algo a dizer Rokwood? Vejo indecisão em seus pensamentos.

- Não senhor, é só que, o que tem haver Dumbledore com tudo isso?

- Essa é a parte onde queria chegar, atacaremos Hogwarts! – disse sorrindo.

- Mas... – agora tomou a palavra outro Death Eaters com antecipada aprovação de seu Mestre. – O castelo é impenetrável há séculos! Todo mundo sabe...

- Ahhhh... Mas diga-me qual é o coração de Hogwarts? - Voldemort olhava questionador a seus discípulos. - Tantos homens brilhantes ante mim e ninguém sabe a resposta? Me decepcionam...

- Seus estudantes, meu senhor...

- Malfoy! Como sempre, posso contar com você, exato, seus estudantes! E todos sabemos que esses meninos logo serão futuros aurores não é? Não nos convém enfrentarmos a eles quando já estiverem preparados.

- Pensa em atacar a todos os alunos de Hogwarts? - perguntou um Death Eater assombrado.

- Claro que não, nós possuímos grande poder, mas não precisamos alardear ele, astúcia Smith, não, somente faremos uma pequena prova, segundo meu informante os alunos do sexto ano irão ao bosque proibido. Bem... acho que fui claro o suficiente, preparem-se para a emboscada meus fiéis!

-----------------------------------------------

- Nãooooooo!!!!!!!! - Harry levantou-se bruscamente na cama, ficando sentado nela, Severus assustado encontrava-se ao seu lado.

- Mas o que aconteceu Harry?

- Voldemort... - tentou se levantar, mas as fortes mãos de Snape o impediram. – Que hora é essa?

- Falta meia hora para o anoitecer, hoje é a visita ao bosque proibido, mas pessoalmente penso que você não esta apto para poder ir lá de novo, está muito fraco e...

Tenho que ir Severus, Voldemort planeja atacar aos alunos no bosque!

- Vamos Harry! Talvez o que teve foi apenas uma alucinação, nunca teve uma? – perguntou um pouco cético Severus.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu... – Harry calou-se completamente ao lembrar a vez em que Voldemort havia feito uma armadilha no seu quinto ano, por essa premonição Sirius tinha saído gravemente ferido, mas agora Voldemort não sabia da união que tinha com ele, não era? – Só houve uma vez...

- Nesse caso, é muito provável que seja verdade, mas de qualquer forma Harry, acho que não é conveniente. – começou a dizer Snape, como prevenindo o garoto dos problemas a mais que se podem adquirir na adolescência.

- Severus... – murmurou Harry com gozação. – De verdade, parece uma mãe quando me repreende...

Ele somente grunhiu algo incompreensível, fazendo rir a seu acompanhante.

- Não acho graça...

- Sei que se preocupa comigo. – a expressão de Harry se suavizou em um terno sorriso, deixando a Severus extasiado. Mas na realidade, eu já deveria estar morto, não tenho medo do que possa me acontecer.

Me escute bem Harry. – Severus se sentou ao seu lado. – Não me importa se esteve à beira da morte ou o que seja, mas o que conta é o presente. – o garoto de nariz aquilino não notou o olhar nervoso que nesse momento lhe dirigiu Harry. – E só sei que nesse momento é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida.

- Ma... mas seu pai... – Harry ruborizou violentamente, ainda não compreendia a declaração oculta nessas palavras, mas lhe afligia o simples fato de ser alguém importante na vida de outra pessoa.

- Se eu morresse, ele simplesmente encontraria outra mulher com quem procriar um herdeiro, você... ao contrario, gosta de mim per ser eu mesmo, não um Snape.

- Você é um homem excepcional Sev, qualquer um gostaria de você. – Harry o abraçou de uma forma muito fraternal, Snape compreendeu que Harry mal interpretou suas palavras.

- Mas, eu quero... que a única pessoa que goste de mim seja você. – disse simplesmente, coisa que lhe surpreendeu muito. – Além disso, eu quero que me ame, e eu quero amar você.

Nesse momento Harry ficou em choque, a uma velocidade vertiginosa passaram imagens em sua cabeça, desde a primeira vez que viu seu professor de Poções, quando o castigava, quando o ameaçava, mas também quando se preocupava por ele, como o tratava como mais um garoto, como lhe fazia sentir-se inútil, mas ao mesmo tempo imperfeito, coisa que lhe agradava, até esse momento no quarto, chegando as imagens em tempo real, o rosto de Severus se aproximando perigosamente ao seu, seus lábios unindo-se.

- Te amo tanto pequeno. – suas mãos posaram na cintura do menor, aproximando-o ainda mais a ele.

Harry para seu desconcerto correspondeu ao beijo, lhe agradava, esse aroma, a sensação de seu corpo contra o de seu professor e essa segurança que nunca havia sentido, era um momento perfeito.

Severus sentiu a magia do outro fluir livremente, uma muito cálida, mais cálida que a de sua falecida mãe, foi quando decidiu romper o beijo e olhar diretamente os olhos do pequeno anjo entre seus braços.

- Severus... eu... eu...

BUMMM!!!!

Uma explosão proveniente do bosque proibido rompeu o momento.

- O que foi isso?! – perguntou Snape mesmo que um pouco alterado, mas ainda com a cabeça fria.

- Quebraram as barreiras. – murmurou Harry espantado, ninguém lhe havia dito que no passado haviam atacado tão fortemente a Hogwarts.

- O que? Por favor, todo mundo sabe que ninguém pode cruzar essas barreiras sem a respectiva permissão do diretor.

- Voldemort. – com esse simples nome saiu correndo com dificuldade das masmorras, estas se encontravam abarrotadas de alunos vestidos de pijamas, que olharam espantados aos dois garotos correrem direto ao hall de entrada.

- Harry! Se for verdade que é realmente Voldemort, seria muito perigoso.

Harry parou em seco, voltando-se lentamente.

Está certo. – disse enquanto tirava sua varinha.

- Harry, não se atreva, se fizer isso jamais vou te perdoar. – disse Severus vendo como Harry queria afastá-lo de seu lado.

- É para seu bem Severus, _Desmaius_!

Com um grande esforço o garoto de olhos esmeraldas pode segurar ao outro mais pesado, o qual ele depositou no chão a vista, para que algum professor o visse ao passar.

- Eu... eu também te amo. – um simples beijo em seu rosto e apressadamente saiu correndo rumo ao bosque proibido.

- Professora Celeste! O que vamos fazer! – gritou assustado um garoto de Hufflepuff.

- Bem garotos... – murmurou a professora seriamente, sem o tom alegre que sempre empregava para dirigir-se a todos, enquanto via alerta aos quase trinta Death Eaters que estavam em frente a ela. – Só entendam isso, se esse é o nosso fim, morreremos com o titulo de corajosos.

Os Griffindors foram os primeiros a pegarem suas varinhas, depois lhes seguiram os demais, dispostos a brigar e não se deixar de vencer.

- Malditos Slytherins! – rugiu Sirius, ao ver como mais da metade da casa das serpentes, com um sorriso dissimulado, entrando mais no bosque proibido, muito seguros de que nada de ruim lhes aconteceria.

Os feitiços e maldições voavam por todas as partes, havia mais feridos da parte do corpo estudantil que os invasores, mas apesar de tudo, os garotos se defendiam bem, demonstrando as boas técnicas de magia que haviam aprendido.

Tudo isso estava sendo observado por Voldemort, não participava do combate, a seu lado se encontrava sua serpente, esperando o momento em que seu amo lhe desse a ordem de atacar alguém.

O homem com um olhar maligno voltou-se a sua direita, um dos professores se aproximava sigilosamente por trás de um Death Eater.

- Mas Longbottom! Pensei que os garotos bons de Dumbledore não atacassem pelas costas! Ataque-o minha querida...<.

Sim amo, será um prazersssss<.

O homem viu horrorizado como a serpente, que identificou como da Índia a simples vista, o mordia, e seu susto aumentou ao ver quem a controlava.

Os garotos haviam caídos rendidos, seis baixas entre os alunos, mas nenhuma dos Death Eaters.

Muito bem meus filhos! Acabem com eles, não servem para nada! Hahahahaha.

- Isso nem em sonhos. – Harry aproveitou o aturdimento de seus companheiros para aparecer em frente aos Death Eaters, e deixá-los imóveis, com pouco de esforço, vendo o numero em que estavam.

- E você quem é? É um Slytheryn. Nagini, prepare-se caso seja necessário atacar<.

- Se pensa que essa serpente vai me acovardar, esta muito enganado Tom<.

Voldemort abriu os olhos surpreendido, nunca imaginou que existisse outro que falasse parsel.

- Como é que sabe meu nome?

- Sou um Dumbledore, é lógico que o saiba.

- Então é da família do velho, hum? Mas esta em Slytherin, fala parsel e pelo que posso perceber não tem nada de bobo, seja esperto, una-se a mim.

- Você nunca irá vencer!

- Oh!!! Pequeno menino, não esteja tão seguro disso, mas poderia ser muito útil a mim...

- Há! Prefiro morrer antes de te servir.

- Como queiras. Ataque minha pequena<.

A serpente começou a se arrastar pelo chão rumo a Harry, este somente a olhava nos olhos e quando essa ia atacar se deteve.

- Nagini? Porque não ataca! <. Depois que o assombro havia passado, veio a irritação.

- Não posso mi Lord, não posso... 

- Por quê?Ele a deixou paralisada? 

- Não, o que acontece é que ele me da medo... 

- Como pode ter medo de um simples estudante de 16 anos? Eu mesmo farei isso, vigia ao homem que você mordeu 

O Professor, vendo tudo o que acontecia com os olhos entrecerrados, esperava seu fim.

- Maldita seja! Mas não pense que não vou me defender, maldita serpente!

-------------------------------------------

- Professor Dumbledore! Até que enfim chegou!

- Rápido Minerva, temos que ir de imediato ao bosque proibido, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, os Death Eaters colocaram uma barreira nos limites do bosque, o professor Flitwick esta tentando revertê-la, mas eu não acho que seja possível. Diretor o colégio esta de cabeça para baixo, não me atrevi a sair dom os demais professores, os garotos são curiosos, e se lhes ocorresse de querer ir investigar? Além disso...

- Minerva! – Albus deteve seus passos. – respira e tranqüilize-se, tem razão nesse ponto, fique com os demais alunos e os reúna a todos no Salão Principal, enfeitice as portas, você com a ajuda dos alunos mais experientes, fica a seu critério.

- Não há problema. – com uns fios de cabelos ao ar, a professora caminhou rapidamente até as salas comuns.

-----------------------------------------

- Como pode ter tanto poder? Quem é você realmente? – perguntou debilmente Voldemort do chão.

- Isso meu querido Voldy. – disse com ódio e sarcasmo Harry. – Não é da sua conta, agora, o feitiço final para sua destruição.

Voldemort levantou a cabeça orgulhosamente.

- _Obliviate_! – o garoto observou como o senhor obscuro caia ao chão desmaiado. – Não esperava isso, não é? Professor?

- Hey garoto! Será um herói. – disse com a sensação de esgotamento o homem. – Já passaram 30 segundos, desde que essa coisa me mordeu. – disse mostrando a serpente inconsciente, e o veneno já havia feito efeito. – Acho que te julguei mal, perdão se alguma vez eu...

- Olhe! É verdade que você tem uma má atitude, mas eu se fosse você não prometeria muita coisa. – o homem o olhou confuso, enquanto via como Harry tirava algo de seu bolso.

- Cogumelos Caliates! Como os conseguiu?

- Isso não importa muito agora. – murmurou tranqüilamente Harry, pondo a metade de um dos cogumelos na boca de seu professor, o qual imediatamente fez seu efeito, a cor e a mobilidade do corpo voltavam lentamente.

- Merece uma medalha da parte do ministério garoto, capturou Vol... Voldemort... – disse radiante à seu aluno.

- Acho que não será possível professor, terei que lhe pedir um favor.

- O que não será possível? E que favor você se refere? – perguntou enquanto entrecerrava os olhos.

- No dia de hoje não morrerá Voldemort, porque ainda não chegou a hora.

- E todas as pessoas que ele matou? Por acaso não se importa?

- Acha que sou um insensível? É claro que me importo, mas ainda não chegou o momento de sua morte.

- Não acho que faça muita diferença entre morrer hoje e morrer amanhã garoto.

- Claro que tem, porque se na história uma peça for retirada antes do tempo, outra muito mais forte tomará seu lugar, entende?

- Não muito, mas o essencial, esta certo disso? Confio em você, tem um grande poder o qual é digno de um guerreiro em guerra.

Harry se ruborizou ante o elogio, sendo notado pelo professor, que só sorriu ternamente.

- O certo seria lhe aplicar um _obliviate_ para que não lembrasse de nada disso, mas como tem veneno mágico em suas veias, não acho conveniente, o favor que peço é que não comente a ninguém o ocorrido.

- Mas garoto! Isso merece uma medalha de Merlin, primeira classe! Ninguém havia podido enfrentar ao senhor tenebrosos dessa forma!

- Tenho que passar despercebido e reconhecimento ou medalha, não são minhas prioridades. – disse concentradamente, enquanto enviava _obliviates_ a todas as pessoas caídas. – A única coisa que lamento são as quase mortes desses garotos.

- Houve mortes? – perguntou espantado enquanto se levantava.

- Sim, seis, mas posso revertê-las.

- Ninguém pode reviver os mortos.

- "Morreram" com o feitiço _Avada_, descobri que ele somente afeta o corpo, mas a alma continua inalterada. – disse enquanto se aproximava dos garotos de olhar aberto e vazio. – Mas meu poder somente consegue revertê-la em até seis horas depois do ataque.

Pondo-se de joelhos, pressionou o peito de um dos garotos com sua mão e sua cor retornou enquanto o peito começava a subir lentamente.

Harry ficou horrorizado pela ultima vitima, a qual era sua mãe, a qual estava estendida na grama, com muito cuidado, lhe aplicou a força mágica necessária para que voltasse "à vida"//se somente pudesse fazer isso na noite quando Voldemort te matou mãe.//

Recolhendo um chapéu acabado no chão o converteu em uma chave de portal, dirigiu-se aos Death Eaters.

-Juntiblevo...Cirnex! – o feitiço fez que todos os Death Eaters, incluindo a serpente e Voldemort se juntassem apertadamente em um grande circulo, onde em uma forma simétrica no centro deixou a chave de portal a ativando.

- Pronto professor, repito, não comente nada. – Harry caminhou alguns passos e se sentou em uma pedra, colocou sua varinha na manga de sua túnica, apoiando-se contra a árvore atrás dele.

- O que foi?- Estou fraco, a propósito, qual é seu nome?

- Dorian, quando estivermos sós, pode me chamar assim se quiser.

- Obrigado.

- O que vou dizer, quando perguntarem como foi que os Death Eaters sumiram?

- Diga que foi apenas uma prova, isso é a verdade, mas diga a verdade a Albus. – Harry respirava ritmicamente, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

- Está bem pequeno, não se preocupe.

- Cuide do Severus, o deixei inconsciente em um dos corredores para que não me seguisse.

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei muito bem de seu amigo. – Dorian se aproximou lentamente do garoto. – Descanse, sua aura esta muito suave.

- Sim... – Harry sorriu, e com uma expressão tranqüila, fechou os olhos tentando relaxar.

- Dorian! O que aconteceu aqui?

O professor de DCAT, voltou-se até o diretor de Hogwarts, lhe surpreendeu ver como estava pálido e agitado, sendo que seu caráter era muito tranqüilo e nada perturbável.

- É uma longa história, a propósito, acho que devemos falar muito seriamente do garoto em questão. – foi a ultima coisa que conseguiu escutar o garoto antes de cair na inconsciência e que a total escuridão o envolvesse para um descanso profundo.

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Kiara Salkys, Aniannka, Black.Alexa e Bella Potter Malfoy. **


	7. Capitulo 07: Ciúmes e Discussões Pobre

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

----------------------------------

**NT2:** Desculpem o atraso na postagem, tive provas, mas para me redimir estou postando dois capítulos.

------------------------------------

**Capitulo 07: Ciúmes e Discussões (Pobre Harry!).**

//pensamentos// parsel

Sentia como voava, com o que tinha nesses momentos de lucidez, se deu conta que eram efeitos de uma poção para dormir sem sonhar, tantas vezes a havia tomado que já estava acostumado a seus efeitos, a cada momento a escuridão clareava, e foi quando abriu os olhos.

Via uma figura humana confusa ante ele, e uns dedos que lhe tocavam o rosto gentilmente, desejou que esse contato fosse de Severus, necessitava sentir-se seguro.

- Severus... – Harry murmurou um pouco desorientado.

- Há, há, há, por azar sou eu, seu amigo se encontra em outra cama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?! – perguntou, tentando levantar, mas uma mão o impediu.

- Espera, deixe-me dar seus óculos, aqui. – disse enquanto os colocava nele, - O outro garoto dormiu pelo cansaço, devia tê-lo visto, esteve toda a noite velando, esperando que acordasse, que ironia que acordou quando ele esta dormindo.

Harry escutava apenas metade do que dizia, se surpreendeu pelo fato de que depois da mordida ele estivesse tão disposto.

- Como é que o senhor está bem? Essa mordida, mesmo depois de ingerido o cogumelo deveria tê-lo deixado fraco.

- Há, há, há, você acha que é a amanhã daquele dia menino, mas já passaram quatro dias desde que combateu corajosamente.

- Não foi coragem, apenas sentido de sobrevivência. – disse Harry ruborizando.

- Essa nem você acredita. – Harry ficou olhando de boca aberta, se surpreendia a familiaridade com que lhe tratava. – Sobrevivência? O venceu com certa facilidade, mas eu acho que no futuro você treinou arduamente, não?

- Como... como soube...

- Dumbledore achou conveniente me contar, eu queria uma explicação clara e o chantageei de contar ao mundo mágico, naturalmente não faria isso, pois fiz uma promessa para você, e de fato me disse que você vinha do futuro, de vários anos no futuro, mas foi tudo que se atreveu a me contar, e você pode me dizer algo mais? – o olhar mesmo que doce e amistoso, era indagador, o garoto de lindos olhos desceu o olhar para os lençóis.

- Tudo o que disse o diretor é verdade...

- Então tenho diante de mim, o garoto que venceu a Voldemort. – disse Dorian com respeito.

- Não! Não! Não comece com isso.

- Vamos! Deve estar orgulhoso. Ao ver a cara triste, compreendeu que não era um tema de seu agrado. – Mas mudando de assunto, algumas pessoas foram testemunhas do que aconteceu de verdade.

Harry levantou o rosto espantado, por acaso sua identidade havia sido revelada? Não podia deixar...

- Mas não se preocupe, eles juraram não dizer nada se assim você o quer.

- Quem são? - perguntou o menor a seu professor com cenho franzido.

- Me refiro a James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, esses três têm um grande futuro como aurores, puderam resisti aos feitiços, permaneceram conscientes e quando você caiu desmaiado eles ajudaram com os conjuros de macas, admiráveis esses garotos, mesmo Lupin, é uma pena, um excelente ser humano, mas seus problemas. – Harry se deu conta que Dorian falava para si mesmo e compreendeu que sabia da maldição de Remus.

- Sua licantropía deve ser uma carga muito pesada nessa idade não? – perguntou Harry pensativo.

- Como sabe sobre a licantropía de Lupin? – perguntou acusador o homem.

- Bem, vejamos, sai todas as noites quando há lua cheia, sempre sabe antes de todos se alguém vai entrar no ambiente e de quem se trata, lê livros sobre licantropía, esta todo o tempo cansado, em parte é isso... mas eu não direi nada, eu mesmo tenho um amigo licantropo/para variar é o mesmo/ e me é muito querido, acredite, as maldições ou falatórios não afetam meu juízo sobre as pessoas.

- Palavras muito sabias... jovem Potter.

- Obrigado professor. – Harry se recostou novamente na cama, mas de repente abriu os olhos dirigindo-os até seu agora novo amigo. – Demônios!

- Eu sabia! – murmurou triunfante Dorian. – Você é um Potter! E por seus olhos e caráter, diria que é filho de um dos alunos da escola, certo?

- Não é justo! Me pegou desprevenido. – Harry haveria ficado assustado se fosse outra pessoa a ter descoberto, mas tratando-se de seu amável, mesmo que severo professor, se sentia muito seguro com ele.

- Há, há, há, que isso sirva de lição, deve ser mais precavido, alguma outra pessoa sabe de sua verdadeira origem?

- Não, ninguém sabe nada, só você professor, ocultei isso de todos.

- O que você esta ocultando Harry? – uma voz atrás de seu professor se deixou ouvir, palavras ditas com cansaço e indignação. – O que esta me escondendo, que disse ao professor e a mim não? – o cenho franzido e os olhos relampejantes, fizeram com que Harry tragasse com dificuldade.

- Bem... eu... eu me retiro, com licença jovem Dumbledore, jovem Snape.

A Harry somente veio uma palavra na mente, traidor!

- Lupin me contou o que aconteceu de verdade, Harry, porque se expôs dessa maneira? Porque me afastou do seu lado? – havia irritação e ressentimento, mas o sentimento que mais predominava, para assombro do garoto de olhos verdes era preocupação.

- Poderia ter te acontecido alguma coisa, não me perdoaria se por minha culpa saísse ferido. – espetou Harry.

- Quer dizer que me considera um inútil perto de você, não?

- Claro que não, todos temos talento! Em meu caso é o ataque, você é perfeito em poções, não sei... eu seria um grande desastre em poções. – Harry fechou os olhos enquanto suspirava com frustração, não sabendo como explicar o que queria dizer. – Eles haviam prometido não dizer nada sobre o ataque...

- Claro! Prometeram ao mestre de DCAT, o que me trás outro debate, o que disse a ele, que não disse a mim? – Harry pela primeira vez, viu aqueles olhos com um olhar diferente, claramente podia apreciar os ciúmes naquelas íris escuras como a noite.

- O que esta tentando dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry estranhando.

- Agora se faz de tonto! Me refiro a esse maldito professor que não tirou os olhos de cima de você. Diga! Te tocou? – Severus apertava as mãos, como se estivesse disposto a atacar alguém frente a ele.

- Mas é claro que não! – disse Harry um pouco sem entender. – Além disso, estamos falando do professor Dorian.

- Agora o chama de Dorian! – disse Snape obstinadamente.

- Sim... é seu nome, não? – Harry agora era quem estava irritado.

- Não faça agora como se você fosse o ofendido!

- O que você quer que eu diga ou sinta? Esta claramente insinuando que tenho uma relação intima com Dorian, o que acha que eu sou? Que durmo com a primeira pessoa que se insinue? Por acaso pensa que dormi também com Malfoy? – Harry tinha os olhos úmidos, decepção por pensar que Severus achava isso dele.

- Não queria dizer isso... – sua voz de forte mudou para uma suave. – Eu me referia a...

Pum!

- Ouvimos tudo o que disse a Harry Snivellus! Não ache que vai ficar impune! – Sirius olhava ao garoto estirado no chão, desorientado e um pouco ofendido.

- Já basta Sirius! Severus você esta bem? – Harry parecia preocupado, mas Snape não respondeu, ressentido ainda com seu amado e indignado pelo golpe de Sirius, que para variar era amigo de Harry.

- Harry te fez uma pergunta! Responde! Solte-me! – Harry olhou surpreendido como Sirius era agarrado por seu pai e Remus, a expressão de fúria nos olhos azuis o alarmou um pouco.

- Não se preocupe Sirius, Severus e eu somente discutíamos, mas não era nada sério. – disse de uma forma tranqüila ao moreno.

- Não tente encobri-lo Harry!

- Não esta me encobrindo Black. – disse perigosamente Snape. – Mas sempre tem que entrar nos momentos menos oportunos, pegando a pior parte da conversa, mas estávamos nos entendendo. Te devo uma desculpa Harry. – Severus sorriu para o garoto na cama.

- Não há de que se desculpar Sev. – disse Harry cansado.

- Estão vendo? Se preocuparam por nada. – disse Remus com tom de "não disse" a seus dois amigos. – Melhor irmos para deixarmos os dois conversarem.

- Mas o que esta dizendo Moony? Ficará só com Snivellus, além disso, eu vim para conversar um pouco com ele.

- Ele está cansado Sirius. – interveio James, dando-se conta da possível relação entre os dois e as claras indiretas de Remus. – precisa descansar.

- Está bem! Mas conste que viemos te visitar Harry!! – disse gritando enquanto era arrastado por James e o homem lobo.

- Ainda que me custe admitir esses três se preocupam com você, mas Harry... – Severus olhou o chão, achando-o muito interessante. – Sobre a conversa que tivemos antes de tudo isso, o que acha? Não quero te pressionar, mas sério, te faria feliz, nunca conheci alguém como você, e... Harry?

Severus viu com frustração como seu anjo dormia plácida e tranqüilamente sobre a cama.

- Por Merlin! Que sorte de cachorro, será que em outra hora... – aproximou seus lábios lentamente aos do outro, com um suave beijo deixou que descansasse enquanto ele ia até uma cadeira, esperar que acordasse como havia feito durante os últimos dias...

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** May Malfoy Snape **e **Aniannka**.


	8. Capitulo 08: As ameaças de Malfoy não sã

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Site:** http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 359727 /  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

----------------------------------

**Capitulo 08: As ameaças de Malfoy não são em vão.**

//pensamentos// parsel

Harry ia ser levado até as masmorras, o professor Dumbledore considerou que Severus poderia ficar responsável por ele.

- Mas Albus! Como seu sobrinho terá a mesma atenção da parte de um estudante que tem na enfermaria do colégio? – perguntou Minerva escandalizada.

- O senhor Caeldus (NA: que nome original me ocorreu ¬¬) tampouco esteve de acordo, e deixe-me lembra-la, é chefe da casa dos dois garotos envolvidos, mas na minha opinião pessoal, o senhor Harry em lugar de melhorar pioraria na enfermaria, meu sobrinho detesta os hospitais, já que sempre termina em um a cada mês... e bem... o senhor Snape esta acabando com sua saúde vindo aqui toda hora.

- Eu acho que o professor Dumbledore tem razão, professora Minerva, Caeldus, o senhor Snape é um excelente estudante e gosta muito de Harry para não cuidar dele direito.

Tanto MacGonagall como Caeldus, ficaram com a boca aberta. Dorian, o professor favorito dos Gryffindors, apoiando um estudante Slytherin?

- Bem! Acho que se tudo já está solucionado, é hora de ir comer e receber ao convidado de honra.

Harry franziu o cenho ante o último comentário, acabara de acordar e Severus a seu lado esperava uma resposta positiva da parte dos professores, mas quem era o convidado de honra?

- Sev, de quem estão falando? Quem é o convidado de honra?

Snape o olhou sem nenhuma expressão facial, ao que Harry supôs imediatamente que escondia alguma coisa.

- Pessoalmente Harry, acho que...

- Não comece a enrolar! Quero uma resposta! – Harry disse de mal humor, o mal gosto na boca, as dores de cabeça e o estado analgésico que lhe deixavam os remédios que lhe devam, o deixavam num estado pouco amistoso.

O olhar de Snape se suavizou.

- Você é muito curioso, não queria te dizer nada, acho que se altera por qualquer coisa.

- Me altero mais se não sei o que se passe a meu redor, Severus. – respondeu Harry cortante. – Diga quem é a pessoa que vem de visita, acredite, usar a oclumência não é meu estilo, respeito a privacidade alheia.

Snape o olhou irritado, isso claramente havia sido uma ameaça!

- Veio um auror do ministério, Alastor Moody, acho que esse é o nome...

Dizer que o garoto de olhos escuros havia exagerado com a suposição de que Harry correria até o Salão Principal para ver o convidado, não estava muito fora da realidade, pois ele abriu os olhos surpreendido e tentou levantar-se, Severus o impediu.

- Está vendo! Era o que eu queria impedir.

- Vamos! Já não sinto dor alguma! Só um pouco de sono, quero ver a Alastor. – respondeu Harry impaciente.

- Isso sim é que não, levantar-se está fora de discussão. – disse Snape levantando-se e colocando-se à porta, como esperando a que um bando de meninos tentasse fugir de sua proteção. - Não estou invalido! Além disso, já estou acostumado a parar sempre na enfermaria, mesmo não estando orgulhoso disso, acho que já adquiri certa imunidade. – disse Harry que, de repente retrocedeu assustado e muito pálido.

Severus ao ver que o olhar de seu garoto dirigiu-se para trás dele, deu a volta já que nem sequer seu rosto surpreendido, poderia descrever a estranha cena.

Como se fosse um filme, o corredor que se comunicava a enfermaria, Sirius Black com uma expressão de felicidade e um brilho maníaco nos olhos, corria até Snape, e por sua vez era perseguido por James e Remus.

- Não Sirius! Volte! Vai assustá-lo! – gritou James a todo pulmão, saltando até seu aloucado amigo, que se voltando e vendo que ia acontecer se esquivou com habilidade.

O homem lobo, que tendo um dos melhores reflexos, também se lançou contra seu amigo, mas esse surpreendentemente se esquivou por poucos milímetros.

- Haaarrrryyy!!! Amiiigoooo!!! – corria e falava a uma velocidade extremamente rápida.

Severus Snape, ao observar que sua varinha estava do outro lado do quarto agarrou-se com força ao marco de madeira que emolduravam a porta com olhar desafiante.

Ante isso Sirius acelerou a velocidade, ia se aproximando de seu objetivo, Oh sim! Tiraria Snape de seu caminho, e no último instante...

Snape retirou-se da porta, Sirius tropeçou em uma pedra do piso, mais saída que o normal e caiu sobre uma das camas.

Os marotos, que ainda se encontravam no corredor, observavam assombrados como seu amigo se levantava da cama, com os cabelos alvoroçados e um sorriso malicioso, indo até Harry.

- Oh Harry! Todas essas noites, senti falta de seu cheiro e calor, amado! – disse enquanto o abraçava, como se fosse Julieta. – Não se preocupe, nem uma pele de veado barata, ou o mais feroz dos lobos ou um bando de aves de rapina, poderão nos separar. – disse Sirius, referindo-se aos presentes, enquanto esfregava suas bochechas contra as de Harry em um gesto muito infantil e fraternal.

- O que me diz de um cachorro pulguento? – perguntou Severus com uma voz fria, não suportando a aproximação de Black com seu pequeno anjo.

- Ohhhh!!!!!! Alguém aqui está com ciúmes? Já soube de seu segredinho Snivellus. – Harry se ruborizou por completo, enquanto Remus colocava a palma da mão na testa.

- Sirius, vem...

- Ah não! Antes não pude ficar com o Harryzinho porque Sev tinha que falar com ele de algo, muito importante... – disse Sirius sugestivamente. – Já que falou, eu quero passar um tempo com ele.

- Ele dormiu Black, não conversamos de nada. – disse Snape olhando através da janela, assim não puderam ver as bochechas rosadas, do futuro professor de poções.

- De nada? Não falaram de nada? – quase se podia ver ao cérebro conquistador do moreno trabalhar a mil por hora.

- Sim Black, de nada...

- Quer dizer que Harry e você não... ops... – adicionou ao ver o rosto assassino de Severus.

- FORA DAQUI!!! SEMPRE IMPORTUNA QUANDO NÃO DEVE!!!

- Está bem! Já vou. – disse Sirius enquanto saia pela porta, na qual esperava Snape. – Alguém que se preocupa com seus amigos e... – a porta fechou-se em seu nariz.

- Então Harry? A visita de Black não importunou de todo na verdade. – o jovem mais sério havia sentado ao lado de seu companheiro, ao que parecia o assunto do auror havia sido esquecido naquele momento.

- Eu... eu também te amo Severus. – Harry viu como os olhos do outro brilhavam e se odiou pelo que continuaria a dizer. – Mas não posso ter uma relação com você.

- PORQUE?! – um pancada na mesinha de noite se ouviu por toda a enfermaria, Severus o olhava com fúria, não estava irritado com Harry, mas sim com suas palavras, por compreender em sua totalidade o significado delas.

- Somente estarei aqui mais algumas semanas. – Harry falava olhando para o teto. – Tentando agüentar as próprias lágrimas, voltaria para onde seus amigos não estavam, mesmo Voldemort estando morto, já não seria o mesmo. – Irei para nunca mais voltar.

- Vou com você. – disse com segurança o outro garoto.

Harry negou com a cabeça, com um sorriso amargo adornando seus lábios. – Aonde eu vou, você não pode ir.

- Então vai fazer isso? Vai largar o que quer, somente porque tem que ir? – decepção podia ser ouvida na voz do outro.

- Isso não esta nas minhas mãos, não posso permanecer aqui, mudaria muitas coisas, não posso te dizer muito.

- Eu te esperaria, sempre esperaria. – a voz havia mudado para uma suave e rouca, enquanto acariciava a mão pequena do garoto na cama.

- Não acho que seja capaz de esperar por mim por 17 anos. – Harry, havia fechado os olhos e suspirado com tristeza.

- Apenas 17 anos?

Harry abriu os olhos como pratos, o que estava insinuando?

- Não sabe o que esta dizendo.

- Sei exatamente o que digo, cada vez que estou com você, meu coração bate forte... você...

Toc, toc, toc.

A porta se abriu de par em par, um homem de aproximadamente dois metros, com um tapa olho e uma perna de pau, os olhou de uma forma calculada.

Com o rosto severo e maduro (NA: uma versão masculina de McGonagall, mais ou menos), se aproximou deles.

- Então aqui temos o garoto prodígio, li algumas mentes menino e me surpreende muito.

Harry ficou horrorizado, por acaso havia lido a mente de Dorian? Ou dos marotos?

- Há, há, há, é muito óbvio os pensamentos que passam por sua cabeça, o professor Dorian foi enfeitiçado pelo diretor, coisa muito curiosa... nãnãnão, isso eu li nas mentes de alguns estudantes que corriam pela corredor, espero que o Senhor Potter não se zangue muito de eu ter me intrometido na cabeça de seu filho, mas... ah claro! Já me esquecia, sou Alastor Moody, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – estendeu sua mão a Harry, que surpreendido a pegou com confiança.

Alastor era o inverso do que conhecia no futuro, mesmo que tivesse sua perna de pau e lhe faltasse um olho, ainda assim permanecia com seu nariz intacto, era muito mais alto e ao que parecia, confiava muito mais nas pessoas, definitivamente, esses eram tempos melhores.

- Então venceu a Voldemort, já pensou em ser auror? Digo... não é para que lhe suba à cabeça, mas com semelhante sobrenome, teria fácil acesso ao ministério. – começou a dizer o homem, coisa surpreendente, já que o Moody de sempre não falava mais de dez palavras, se fosse possível.

- Eu não venci Voldemort, e logo irei embora desse... err... país.

- Modesto o garoto eh? – o homem se aproximou misteriosamente de seu lado. – Sabe você me agrada, mas quando se tem tanto potencial, não é bom ser tão humilde... pin!

Harry sentiu o conhecido sentimento de cair no vazio, ao que parecia o auror lhe havia aplicado um feitiço para ver mentes, mas isso claro, não ia permitir, agora muito estava em jogo e quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

- Tranqüilo garoto, não voltarei a fazer isso!

Harry acordou de seu transe e viu entre divertido e preocupado a Moody, que estava colado ao teto, como se algo muito forte o houvesse lançado para cima.

Com muito cuidado o baixou com sua mão pouco a pouco, pensou que o auror lançaria uma maldição ou algo assim, mas para sua surpresa estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- E Dumbledore vai permitir que saia do país? Não garoto! Eu mesmo impedirei... e mais te proponho fazer varia praticas de auror comigo, é uma oferta que nem sequer você poderá recusar, hã?

- Minha decisão é firme senhor Alastor, não vou sair do país porque quero, mais sim porque preciso ir, sinto muito de verdade.

O sorriso todo se apagou de rosto severo.

- Ah, bem, digo... poderia desenvolver suas habilidades.

- As desenvolverei, mas não aqui.

O rosto mesmo que obstinado pela negativa sorriu amigavelmente.

- Sabe? É um garotinho decidido, do jeito que precisamos que seja a juventude nos tempos que vem, os jovens magos pensam nessa guerra como uma simples discussão de opiniões, grave erro não acha? Tenho que ir, escapei das garras de Albus, mas bem... vou deixar meu cartão, caso queira se comunicar comigo. – disse estendendo um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. – Pegue, aqui esta o nome da chaminé que deve chamar, com licença.

Harry olhou o pergaminho por um momento para depois suspirar resignado.

- Senhor Moody!

- Diga senhor Dumbledore. – um sorriso inocente brilhava no rosto do homem.

- Por que, pois um feitiço localizador no pergaminho? – a voz de Harry soava divertida.

- Ah! É um pequeno detalhe... já sabe… - a voz soava nervosa, e Harry só levantou uma sobrancelha. – Está bem! Me pegou com as mãos na massa! Mas que habilidade! Esse feitiço estava muito bem oculto, verdade garoto, não gostaria...

- Não senhor.

Alastor se despediu resmungando, Harry se divertiu com a idéia de que nessa idade, Sirius teria o mesmo caráter.

- Então irá embora mesmo, não é?

- Severus, temos que conversar. De verdade, estaria disposto a me esperar por 17 anos? Esta totalmente certo disso? – Harry olhava seriamente os olhos de Severus e compreendeu que ele nunca teria duvidas quando se tratasse de Harry.

- Não Harry, nenhuma...

- Bem, mas antes te contarei minha história, de como cheguei aqui, e foi o que disse a Dorian, depois que saiba tudo, veremos se ainda vai querer ficar comigo, mas antes, vamos para as masmorras?

Aproximadamente duas horas passaram conversando, Severus fazia perguntas, a maioria sendo respondidas, outras não, e quando terminaram, o ambiente ficou muito tenso.

- Sinto muito Severus, te enganei durante todo o tempo.

- Mas era necessário, não se preocupe. – Severus soava frio, entretanto compreensivo. – Ainda não mudei de opinião, mas o que me propõe, me deixa pensar, está bem? Quero ver os prós e os contras do feitiço, não se importa se te deixar um pouco sozinho? Irei até a torre de astronomia.

- Não tem problema Sev, só estou um pouco fraco, mas fora isso já estou bem.

Severus saiu do quarto, sua mente era um caos de confusões, amava Harry com todo seu ser, mas num futuro teria a idade de seus pais, mesmo que no mundo mágico isso não sendo mal visto, Harry o amava igualmente? O via da mesma forma?

Harry fechava seus olhos, pelo menos mataria o tempo enquanto dormia, ambos não puderam apreciar um ar diferente ao fechar-se das portas, Lucius Malfoy esperava o momento adequado para tirar a capa invisível e atacar...

----------------------------------------

Continua...

---------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando.


	9. Capitulo 09: Tomando decisões

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 09: Tomando decisões**

Lucius observava de uma maneira pouco decente ao garoto dormindo na cama, não conseguia explicar como esse garoto tão atrativo poderia se fixar em Severus em vez dele (modéstia a parte)... mas o que mais estranhava era como Severus havia suportado todo esse tempo sem chegar muito longe com ele, era praticamente fofoca de todo Slytherin (os quais eram mais discretos com fofocas e por isso não passavam para as outras casas), que esses dois tinham um romance, mas ele Lucius Malfoy, podia assegurar que o jovem que estava dormindo em frente dele, permanecia tão puro e virgem como antes, e gostava disso de uma maneira estranha.

Lentamente foi se aproximando, observou que o garoto tinha febre pela respiração rápida e as bochechas rosadas, uma vista por demais apetitosa.

Subiu a cama de cavalinho e ficou sobre os quadris de Harry, mas sem chegar a toca-lo realmente, passou imperceptivelmente a mão sobre sua camisa, os primeiros botões estavam abertos.

Lhe atraia demais a aura cálida daquela criatura em baixo dele, suas mãos se dirigiram até o rosto do menor e acariciaram ternamente sua bochecha.

- Oh por Merlin! – disse Lucius assustado retirando a mão do rosto de Harry. – Mas que raios? – passou pela mente de Malfoy descer lentamente as calças do garoto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar que não podia fazer isso, era como se algo o impedisse. – Não posso acreditar, eu não tenho tempo! Arggggg!! Estou tão perto...

--------------------------------------------------

- Então está decidido, me arriscarei com o feitiço, de todas as formas não acho que tenha nada a perder, pelo que posso deduzir não tenho ninguém no futuro, assim que não haverá problemas. – Severus desceu como um sonâmbulo da janela da torre, pensou que era melhor voltar com Harry, pois podia necessitar de sua companhia.

Mesmo que parte de seu cérebro lhe dissesse que não devia pensar nisso, não pode evitar fantasiar com seu pequeno Harry entre seus braços, tremendo incontrolavelmente pela paixão, e gemendo seu nome.

- Se alguém soubesse Severus, estaria rindo de você, deus... o único inconveniente da juventude são os odiosos hormônios. – murmurava Snape baixinho, se aproximando lentamente da sala comum de Slytherin.

--------------------------------------------------

Com muita vontade, Lucius havia conseguido tirar a camisa e as calças de Harry, o outro não havia acordado. Lucius pensou que devia ser pelo cansaço e as poções que havia tomado na enfermaria em todos esses dias, haviam feito um efeito conjunto, agora somente ficara a cueca e estava muito frustrado ao ver que não conseguia tira-la, seu corpo começou a repeli-lo então se separou do corpo mais jovem, sentando-se nas pernas do garoto.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu, Severus viu surpreendido a situação em frente a ele, para logo passar a mais pura fúria, as coisas a seu redor começaram a tremer sem controle.

- O que fez com meu anjo maldito bastardo?! – Severus se dirigiu rapidamente até um assombrado Lucius, tirando-lhe a varinha, quebrando-a em duas. – Como se atreveu a tocá-lo?! – o rosto desfigurado pela raiva, fez com que pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lucius tivesse medo de um ser humano além de seu pai. 

- Acredite... eu não... – gaguejava o garoto.

- Não tente se justificar maldito mal nascido! Como se atreveu a tocar algo que é meu! – os gritos acordaram a vários curiosos que espiavam pela porta, alguns olhando com temor aos dois garotos e outros olhando apreciativamente o corpo semi-despido do garoto sobre a cama.

- Fora!!! Fora todos daqui!! – Severus se dirigiu rapidamente a cama, pegou a colcha e cobriu suavemente a Harry com ela, com um olhar cheio de carinho, para depois agarrar Lucius pela lapela e leva-lo a saída.

- É melhor que isso não volte a se repetir! – um golpe seco no nariz do aristocrático, foi a única coisa que se ouviu em meio ao silencioso corredor, a porta se fechou com violência e todos observavam com olhos enormes a Lucius Malfoy, estirado no piso, suado e com o nariz quebrado, essa com certeza não era sua noite.

Severus retornou a cama de Harry, não podendo reprimir sua ira, quebrou tudo o que brilhasse debaixo da luz da lua (embora estivessem em baixo da terra, as janelas estavam enfeitiçadas) era como se os objetos o chamassem provocativamente para destruí-los.

- Severus? – Harry não havia acordado com os gritos que duraram pouco tempo, mas todo esse barulho lhe fez abrir os olhos. – O que aconteceu? Porque esta quebrando as coisas?

- Não...Não foi nada Harry, volte a dormir. – Snape lhe dirigiu um sorriso forçado enquanto o recostava com um pouco de esforço.

- Mas porque estava tão alterado? – Harry mesmo um pouco sonolento estava com todos seus sentidos.

O jovem de olhos verdes com um pouco de dificuldade pode se sentar em sua cama, arrastando pela manga da túnica a Severus, este estremeceu ao sentir o delicado corpo de seu anjo semi-recostado sobre o seu.

- Só... somente foi uma irritação, me encontrei com alguém na entrada que não era de meu agrado. – relatou o garoto pela metade, enquanto acariciava docemente as costas do outro.

- Ah... e sobre o feitiço, já pensou? Ou precisa de mais tempo? – ele se endireitou imperceptivelmente ao peito de Severus, e jurou a si mesmo não chorar por uma resposta negativa, mas se fosse o caso... por Merlin, não poderia suportar.

- Eu decidi. – um suspiro profundo impacientou a Harry. – Estou disposto a levar o feitiço, quanto tempo o terei sobre mim?

Harry começou a pensar de uma forma muito concentrada, o conjuro que pensava em fazer não era tão simples como um desmemorizante, se o executasse mal também afetaria a ele... somando tudo e o uso do giratempo, teria que reunir e atar todos os cabos de uma forma que coincidissem com o tempo.

- Porque você se calou de repente? – Severus o olhava fixamente aos olhos, que no haviam pestanejado a alguns minutos.

- O feitiço que colocarei deveria consistir simplesmente em que esquecesse a uma pessoa durante algum tempo e pronto, mas também tenho que incluir o fator tempo, lembrar detalhes, já que agora te colocarei o feitiço, mas no futuro ele estará desativado.

- Mas se o que diz é certo, então porque simplesmente não coloca a data que quiser? Esta no principio, não há feito o feitiço, não o fez ainda e não aconteceu nada ainda no futuro.

- Exato! Eu vivo numa dimensão onde já se usou o feitiço, o problema agora é saber quando exatamente se quebrou, ou poderia ir viver em uma dimensão diferente, onde talvez, Voldemort exista, ou onde por algum erro, eu tenha morrido, mas se isso acontecer eu não poderia ter viajado no tempo, se abriria um buraco no tempo-espaço e eu desapareceria... – Harry olhava com os olhos grandes a parede, ao dar-se conta da grande responsabilidade que havia em seus ombros.

- Bem, o melhor por agora é se tranqüilizar, não ganha nada com alterar-se, dorme e amanhã veremos, depois de tudo já é fim de semana.

- Sim, é verdade, Severus?

- Diga Harry.

- Poderia dormir comigo? – Harry o olhou com seus grandes e inocentes olhos verdes, fazendo Snape desviar o olhar e tragar com dificuldade.

- Não sei se poderei me controlar Harry. – o garoto de olhos pretos se ruborizou com o comentário.

- E do que tem que se controlar? Por acaso sente que sua magia esta fora de controle? – Harry olhou estranhando e com o cenho franzido até a direção onde se encontrava seu companheiro de quarto.

- Eh... Na... Sim... Eu queria dizer que... é melhor você dormir em sua cama... e eu na minha... – Severus se bateu mentalmente por dizer coisas tão estúpidas.

- Detalhes de amor...

- O que disse Severus?

- Nada... nada Harry...

O maior sentou-se em sua cama e quando estava a ponto de deitar.

- Severus?

O outro o olhou com uma pergunta muda nos olhos.

- Não vai me dar um beijo antes de dormir? – Harry pos sua cara de cachorrinho chamando recém golpeado em baixo da chuva.

Severus se levantou lentamente de sua cama, e Harry sorriu internamente.

A melhor forma de descrevê-lo seria como um robô caminhando, se aproximou de Harry lhe beijou muito suavemente e quase imperceptivelmente, qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir dois delgados braços acariciar seu pescoço e aprofundar o beijo.

Não esperou mais, o beijo de doce tornou-se apaixonado, claro sem deixar de ser delicado.

Severus quase entra em desespero quando sente como de uma forma muito inocente, mas demais para seus hormônios atrevidos, Harry rodeou sua cintura com as pernas, como se procurasse proteção, fazendo mais estreito o abraço.

- Ah... Severus... – ao pobre homem se eriçaram os pelos da nuca. – Te amo. – o menor deu uns suaves e joviais beijos no pescoço de Snape, enquanto ria de felicidade.

Mas teve que parar imediatamente quando o maior começou a tremer, viu com preocupação como se afastava dele e se recostava em sua cama.

- O que você tem Severus?

- Acho que a magia ainda flui em minhas veias, boa noite meu pequeno.

O outro se ruborizou rapidamente pelo apelativo de "meu", não pode evitar sorrir com nervosismo.

Essa imagem de Harry, como uma divindade recém tirada de um quadro de arte, foi a ultima coisa que viu o jovem antes de fechar suas cortinas.

- Oh Merlin, as vezes penso que não o mereço. – disse com um sorriso radiante enquanto uma lágrima descia por sua bochecha, pela primeira vez em toda sua miserável existência se sentia sinceramente querido.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Aniannka.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Uma despedida muito especia

Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10: Uma despedida muito especial**

Uma sombra se movia sigilosamente pelos corredores do colégio, faltavam poucos minutos para amanhecer e apesar de que os estudantes se levantavam para tomar café e ir a suas aulas, esse dia era uma exceção, já que era o primeiro dia do fim de semana e a maioria preferia ficar em suas camas quentinhas e com um cobertor em cima.

Mas essa sombra de longa capa quebrava a rotina.

- Bem, está feito, amanhã será ideal...

Sim, sabemos... – três encapuzados respondiam ao homem envolto em sua túnica.

- Isto é muito importante, se alguém souber além de vocês e os envolvidos, toda a escola se verá ameaçada.

- Sabíamos as conseqüências disso, não se preocupe.

O homem deu meia volta, mas antes de entrar em um dos vários corredores secretos se deteve um instante e sem se voltar disse.

- Já sabem minha participação nisso é sumamente confidencial.

Sem mais o que dizer se perdeu numa elegante tapeçaria.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou de uma forma muito prazerosa, se sentia descansado e feliz com o mundo, havia ajeitado as coisas com Severus e agora esperava com ânsias seu retorno ao futuro. Tinha que admitir que também se preocupava em ir, sentiria falta da companhia de seus pais, notou com nostalgia que eles se pareciam em sua relação tanto como haviam feito Hermione e Ron, Hermione...

Não pode evitar a lagrima que correu tristemente pela maçã do rosto, causada pela recordação de sua querida e falecida amiga.

Afastou essa idéia de sua mente movendo a cabeça fortemente até os lados e preferiu se focar em coisas mais importantes.

Viu como Severus consertava com certo nervosismo todas as coisas que havia quebrado, esperou que se voltasse, sabia que seu companheiro era muito sensível com os olhares pousados nele.

- Que bom que acordou Harry, se sente melhor? – não se incomodou de se voltar para vê-lo e Harry o agradeceu, senão se preocuparia com seus olhos inchados pelas lagrimas.

Um rápido feitiço e seu rosto ficou limpo e com um sorriso.

- Sim! Estava pensado, será melhor que eu vá o quanto antes...

ante ao que disse severus se voltou de maneira brusca e ficou lhe olhando com um olhar incompreensível.

- Assim... Assim será melhor, não sei... irei em dois ou três dias.

Diante da surpresa de Harry, Severus, mesmo com uma expressão de tristeza, mostrava um olhar de alivio, decidiu não por importância demais a esse fato.

- eu estive pensando Severus, acho que sei quando se quebra o feitiço.

- Sim? Quando? – o jovem arrumava os frascos de ingredientes em uma pequena vitrina.

- O dia em que nasci.

- E como chegou a essa conclusão? Digo, não acho que se lembre muito dessa época, e para que teria que me enfeitiçar se teria que agüentar, quanto? Uns dois ou três anos?

Harry não respondeu, mas seu coração olhava com tristeza ao homem, esses dois ou três anos, foram suficientes para que passasse al lado escuro, 'sei que antes que eu nascesse algo aconteceu para que você mudasse novamente de lado e informasse a Dumbledore do ataque contra minha família, espero que isso tenha sido por causa do feitiço finalizado... Merlin me ajude pelo que mais quer."

----------------------------------------------------

- Muito bem alunos, sei que não gostam de estar em aulas em pleno fim de semana, mas tanto o diretor com eu, chegamos a conclusão de que o ataque dos Death Eaters. – estremecimento geral. – Teve maior efeito pela falta de preparação que vocês não têm em Defesa o ataque.

Os garotos estavam abatidos pela noticia de aulas extras, irromperam em gritinhos de excitação pela idéia do diretor e seu professor.

- Também devo dizer-lhes que os pontos na serão baixados nessas aulas, já que como praticarão com outros companheiros, será impossível que saiam sem nenhum ferimento, essa aula é opcional para as senhoritas, alguma deseja se retirar?

Imediatamente viram como as garotas de Slytherin se colocavam de pé e saiam do salão, Dorian não pode reprimir um grunhido de desconfiança.

- Claro! Essas $&·?¿, são Death Eaters ou aprendizes de magia negra que...

- Fique tranqüilo Dorian, só conseguira ficar desconcentrado de sua aula.

Dorian reconheceu a voz de Harry e o buscou com o olhar, este se encontrava olhando-o fixamente sem nenhuma expressão facial.

- Harry é você?

- Nããooo... – Dorian achou graça, pois seu jovem pupilo imitou o tom da nova professora de adivinhação. – Sou sua pouca consciência...

os alunos estranharam seu professor, não era comum ver um professor com os olhos fechados enquanto ria fortemente.

- Muito bem... começaremos com feitiços de proteção.

Vários alunos suspiraram com tédio.

- Capazes de desviar um bom feitiço de ataque, a meta será repelir um _expelliarmus._

Os alunos abriram suas bocas com assombro, isso lhes custaria muito trabalho!

- Vejamos... Harry! Você vai praticar comigo... umm... Severus! Praticará com Lucius, os demais acomodem-se do modo que quiserem.

Com certeza, o professor não sabia nada da briga dos dois, mas tinha muitos bons motivos para separar Harry deles, além disso, Harry obviamente era mais forte, o que queria era que Severus se esforçasse. E sabia que o faria com esse presunçoso loiro... Oh sim! E ele se divertiria as mil maravilhas com isso.

- Está sendo mal com eles Dorian. – ambos haviam se retirado até a esquina do salão depois de haver dado uma demonstração do feitiço.

- Sim... Bem... não iria querer que fosse mal com você, não é? – disse Dorian enquanto passava um braço por seus ombros e o olhava com luxuria.

Harry se ruborizou até a raiz do cabelo. – Dorian!

Este não pode evitar rir abertamente ante a inocência do garoto, de repente tornou o tom serio.

- Sabe? É a pessoa mais linda, poderosa e incrível, que jamais havia conhecido, não duvidaria em te seduzir em nenhum momento. – pegou o queixo do ruborizado e um pouco assustado garoto, enquanto lhe sorria com doçura. – Mas sei que seu coração pertence a outra pessoa. – ambos se voltaram até Severus. – E fico contente por você anjo. – disse enquanto lhe dava um pequeno beijo na frente, Harry sorriu ante isso e com afeto o abraçou.

Mesmo que a Severus lhe custasse admitir, Lucius lhe ganhava em habilidade com o ataque, e isso machucava seu orgulho.

- Olhe que cena comovedora Severus. – disse Lucius sinalizando as costas do garoto.

Severus se voltou quando Dorian tomava o queixo de Harry, e viu com fúria como o olhava aos olhos enquanto SEU anjo ruborizava e se envergonhava.

Ele estava dando um beijo em Harry! – Snape apertou com ira sua varinha.

- Ao que parece se namoradinho gosta de tipos bonitos, não é? Digo, esse professor honestamente não esta nada mal, e comparando contigo...

Não pode dizer mais porque um _impedimenta_ muito poderoso se dirigiu até ele, quebrando com facilidade o escudo protetor que estava a seu redor.

- E isso jovens! É um verdadeiro _impedimenta_! – disse alegremente Dorian, enquanto tocava com amabilidade o ombro de Severus, qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que este lhe dava um golpe na mão, para que a tirasse.

- Continua com ciúmes?

- Do que fala? Acha que posso estar com ciúmes de você?

- Quem disse que me referia a mim? – Dorian sorriu com burla ao Slytherin.

- Não se atreva a olhá-lo, menos ainda toca-lo. – o olhar de Severus dizia tudo "_Dorian a la orange_, se não se afastar de meu tigrinho".

- Os ciúmes e a ira fazem mal a alma Severus. – disse com tranqüilidade o jovem professor.

- Claro! E olha quem diz! O amante dos Slytherins! – Severus estava totalmente na defensiva e Dorian o notou.

Nesse momento Harry decidiu interferir, tanto para separar um ciumento namorado de seu professor, como para acordar ao loiro.

Dorian subiu na mesa de duela previamente improvisada. – Bem jovens, a aula terminou, espero que tudo saia tão bem como hoje, na próxima semana.

Severus literalmente arrastou Harry até seu quarto.

- Porque esse maldito te tocou? – Harry suspirou com resignação, agora Severus tinha motivos para estar irritado, mas não era para tanto.

- Esse imbecil do Longbottom.

- Severus, isso é ridículo.

- Você é meu e de ninguém mais. – o maior abraçou possessivamente esse ser inocente em frente a ele, beijou apaixonadamente sua boca para depois passar a seu pescoço, e mesmo sabendo que era irracional, sentiu ciúmes ao pensar que essa carne poderia já ter sido beijado por outra pessoa.

Harry jamais havia sentido algo parecido, suas costas estavam apoiadas contra a parede e seus pés não chegavam a tocar o solo, se sentia no céu, mas ao mesmo tempo atemorizado, tanta paixão do homem o desconsertava.

- Harry, meu doce anjo. – Severus murmurava palavras doces, enquanto suas caricias, mesmo que ardentes não deixavam de serem gentis. /por Merlin!... Jamais havia sentido esse aroma de camomila que se desprende de sua pele... por favor me dê sensatez.../

ao que parecia, Merlin se encontrava muito ocupado, já que não escutou o pedido do jovem feiticeiro, que sem pensar muito, desabotoou a túnica do pequeno, querendo tocar essa pele tão ansiada e desejada.

- Ah... Se... Severus... mph... – Harry se apoiou nos ombros de Snape quando este começou a acariciar e beijar seus mamilos.

Inconscientemente Harry começou a se esfregar contra Severus, pedindo quietamente que fizesse o que seus instintos mandavam, e Severus não se fez de rogado.

tock tock tock tock

- Desculpem, há alguém no quarto?

Harry se separou rapidamente de Severus, totalmente envergonhado por seu comportamento, enquanto o garoto de nariz aquilino apoiava sua frustrada frente contra a parede, dando-se golpes contra ela.

- Quem é? – perguntou Harry debilmente ainda com as maçãs do rosto rosadas.

- Sou seu chefe de casa e é melhor que me deixem entrar imediatamente no quarto.

Severus olhou espantado para a porta, por acaso o professor havia escutado alguma coisa?

Um pouco devagar em reagir, Harry se dirigiu lentamente até a entrada.

- _Finitem Incantatem_. – a porta deu passagem a cabeça do Slytherin Caeldus.

- Boa Tarde, senhor Snape, senhor Dumbledore, quero lhe pedir um favor Snape.

Harry desviou seu olhar para um ponto inexato da parede, com seu rosto totalmente vermelho/Vai pensar que sou um adolescente com os hormônios ao limite, Merlin que vergonha/.

/Vai pensar que sou um maníaco sexual, oh Merlin, que humilhação, total humilhação/. – Severus viu como seu pequeno pensava algo similar.

- Sim, bem... ejemp... – os dois sentiam suas mãos suarem ao ver o gesto incomodo de seu professor. – Queria lhe pedir Snape...

/Agora, agora, agora.../.

- Que fosse meu ajudante em poções, não é que não possa eu sozinho, mas... eh? O que pensava que ia dizer? – Severus havia suspirado de alivio, voltou em seguida a uma pose neutra.

- Sim professor, será um prazer ajuda-lo com a aula de poções...

O homem mais velho assentiu. – Sim bem... acho que vou me retirar...

Caeldus caminhou até a porta onde se encontrava apoiado Harry.

- Por favor jovem Dumbledore, na próxima vez, ponha um feitiço silenciador... Não vai querer ser a fofoca de Hogwarts, não é? – uma sonora gargalhada saiu da boca do adulto antes de desaparecer pelo umbral da porta.

O jovem de olhos verdes ficou como pedra ante o ultimo comentário de seu professor.

- Severus... irei dar uma volta...

- Você esta bem? – Severus apenas podia conter o sorriso.

- Sim, sim... estou bem... – com as maçãs do rosto ruborizadas saiu do quarto.

Severus somente deu a volta dirigindo-se até seu baú, o abriu e tirou um pequeno objeto ovalado.

De uma bolsa de tecido mágico, retirou um espelho azulado e sujo.

- Muito bem, o pássaro abandonou o ninho.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tomou um dos corredores do castelo, não era comum que estivessem tão desocupados, ainda mais porque a essa hora os alunos estavam a pique, passando por eles, voltou-se rapidamente ao sentir uma presença atrás de si.

E tudo ficou escuro...

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou amordaçado e com os olhos fechados, lhe era difícil situar as presenças, já que ao que parecia lhe haviam colocado um artigo anti-oclumância muito resistente, bem, podia livrar-se muito facilmente, mas queria ver o que traziam nas mãos aqueles que o seqüestraram.

De improviso lhe tiraram a venda dos olhos e o que pode ver o deixou gelado, homens e mulheres se encontravam ao redor de um caldeirão, dizendo coisas que para ele não tinham sentido, nesse momento se sentiu mortificado, em que havia se metido?

Não sabia de onde, mas começou a ouvir uns tambores africanos, enquanto um som soava distante.

- Irmãos dessa irmandade. – Harry notou que o sujeito, com um feitiço havia modificado a voz. – Nós trouxemos o sacrifício! – o homem sinalizou com um báculo para Harry.

- O sacrifício será recebido com glória senhor!

- Agora, invoquemos ao deus Can! Para que de sua aprovação ao novo sangue...

/Não gosto como soam essas palavras, sacrifício e sangue para minha pessoa/ . – pensava Harry com olhos enormes.

Os tambores soaram mais rápidos e fortes, e uma fumaça branquinha começou a sair do caldeirão.

- Ah... não... que não seja outro encontro com Voldemort.

Uma voz rouca começou a sair do caldeirão.

- Você ousou se apresentar ante mim, como o sacrifício... mortal?

- Eu não fiz nada!! Me seqüestraram! Harry falava nervosamente, o que queria esse grupo de gente?

- Bem, aceitarei o novo sangue. – os magos encapuzados riram macabramente. - /e agora, só me resta dizer. QUE VOCÊ É UM MAROTO HARRY! – A voz profunda mudou rapidamente para a alegre de Sirius, a sala se iluminou e todos os presentes baixaram seus capuzes.

Dorian, Albus e Alastor tocavam tambores, enquanto sua mãe, James e Remus rolavam no chão rindo, Sirius ria de dentro do caldeirão.

- Nunca pensei que caísse nessa brincadeira Harry! – disse afogadamente Sirius, colocando a mão no estomago.

- Sim, bem... pelo menos ele não molhou as calças na iniciação, não é? – falou James gozando, fazendo Sirius ficar quieto na hora.

- Vocês planejaram isso?

- Mas é claro que sim. – disse um alegre James. – Olhe estávamos caminhando inocentemente pelos corredores. – risada geral. – quando topamos pela segunda vez com o senhor Moody... ele disse que sentia muito ter lido meus pensamentos dessa forma, eu ainda estava irritado e foi quando decidiu me dar esse raríssimo talismã anti-oclumância para pagar o susto, e bem... logo fomos comer, devia ter visto, Sirius comeu duas costelas inteiras! Claro que eu nos meus melhores dias depois do treinamento de Quidditch

tenha comido até três...

- James Potter! Gritou Lily. – vai ao que interessa.

- E... encontramos "falando amigavelmente" Dorian com Snape, e nos interamos "sem querer", que você vai embora logo de Hogwarts, então pensamos em lhe fazer uma festa de despedida, e o pequeno talismã do Moody facilitou muito a tarefa...

- Por favor garoto, não vá me prender no teto de novo. – disse Moody com um tom falso de medo.

Harry só conseguiu ficar vermelho, muitos dos presentes observavam assombrados a Harry, esse feito não haviam sabido.

- Bem garotos! – disse Dorian tirando a Harry dessa situação incomoda. – Vamos nos divertir! Albus! As cervejas amanteigadas!

- Mas diretor! Isso esta proibido! Gritou com olhos desorbitados Lily.

- Oh não querida... eu sou o irmão gêmeo perdido de Albus por esse dia, sendo assim não fiz as regras e não tenho pro que segui-las.

Todos o ficaram olhando como se tivesse perdido um parafuso (literalmente).

- Wow! Poderia me acostumar a ter de diretor o irmão gêmeo de Albus! – comentou Sirius emocionado.

Remus só conseguiu colocar a mão na cabeça de forma derrotada olhando Sirius.

A festa foi muito animada e divertida, ao final os mais jovens choravam pela repentina saída de Harry de suas vidas, os professores, com mais experiências nessas situações somente puserem expressões sombrias, Severus não mostrou nada, já teria a privacidade com Harry para chorar tudo o que quisesse.

No pequeno patamar, quase todos estavam dormindo, com exceção de Severus, Harry, Dorian e o diretor.

- Bem... acho que amanhã irei. – murmurou Harry amargamente.

- Irão, quer dizer. – disse o diretor sorridente.

- Ao que se refere? – perguntou Harry, afastando por um segundo seu estado sonolento.

- Bem... levara a Dorian com você.

- É uma brincadeira não é? – perguntou o professor ao diretor.

- Claro que não. – Dumbledore ficou serio, mas pouco alegre. – Os giratempos podem ser usados com qualquer coisa, pessoa ou ser, incluindo os muggles podem usá-los, os magos têm uma pequena "aura" mágica, da qual só resta uma pequena porção.

- Sabemos professor, disse Severus ansioso.

- E bem, essa aura mágica devia deixar de existir quando Dorian enfrentou a serpente de Voldemort. – Albus olhou fixamente a Harry.

Harry se concentrou visivelmente.

- Em meu futuro, Voldemort fez um grande massacre de magos, por isso uma grande quantidade dessa essência ficou no ambiente.

- E isso significa...? – perguntou Dorian duvidoso.

- Que desses restos pode se formar auras... tempo-corpo-espaço, para uma aura que já existiu, ou vai existir. – terminou Severus compreendendo tudo de golpe.

Albus sorriu a Dorian com se lhe desse um adeus definitivo.

- Você vai desaparecer dessa história meu velho amigo, e já ia cumprir os dois anos de serviço...

Dorian sorriu indulgente, o que poderia fazer?

- Mas e esses garotos que salve? Eu os salvei! – disse Harry preocupado, pois entre eles se encontrava sua mãe.

- mmm... eu tenho uma poção para revive-los, mas é a única que ficou no mundo, estava disposto a usa-la, eu acho que isso era o que ia acontecer, eles sim iam sobreviver, mas você fez meu trabalho.

- Recomendo que se prepare para o dia de amanhã Dorian... e Severus...

- Diga-me professor?

- Eu te recomendaria passar essa noite junto a Harry, desfrute o mais que possa.

Severus sorriu e abraçando protetoramente à seu menino o levou até a saída.

- Espero que tudo saia bem, Albus. – murmurou Dorian com preocupação.

- Tudo sairá bem, não se preocupe...

-----------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **May Malfoy Snape e Adliz. **


	11. Capitulo 11

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT:** Pessoal esse capitulo contem lemon, estejam avisados...

-----------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 11 **

Severus conduziu Harry até um corredor escuro que dava a sensação que lhes viria em cima a qualquer momento... as paredes ficavam menores, quanto mais caminhavam e mesmo Harry confiando plenamente em Severus, o castelo não dava essa sensação, bem se sabia que Godric Gryffindor havia deixado uma infinidade de armadilhas no castelo para seu segundo "progresso infantil feliz", isso estava em um livro de Salazar de quando eram jovens, e não havia nenhuma guerra entre casas.

Se surpreendeu quando frente a seus olhos apareceu um grande espelho, onde se mostrava os dois garotos de mãos dadas, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, mas o insólito era que as duas estatuas se sorriam, algo pouco comum de ver, dado a inimizade que havia entre eles, talvez por isso agora esse espelho se encontrava tão afastado dos outros estudantes.

/Dumbledore, eu nunca pensei que os dois maiores inimigos se davam tão bem. / - pensou Harry, tinha outro ponto que dar ao velho, o havia enganado durante tanto tempo.

Acima do vidro, podia se apreciar uma frase em latin.

"Nossa amizade será tão eterna como nossas almas". – traduziu Severus a um surpreendido Harry. – parece que algo muito ruim aconteceu para que esses dois pudessem se odiar à morte, não acha?

- Sim, acho. – e nesse momento Harry lembrou da passagem secreta que estava obstruída muitos anos no futuro, por acaso Dumbledore queria apagar esse vestígio do passado?

- Lembra Harry? O pior de seus inimigos, foi alguma vez um de seus melhores amigos...

- Porque você tem essa filosofia Severus? – perguntou receoso, lembrando sem querer de certo rato traidor.

- Bem, só aquele que sabe seus mais profundos segredos pode te destruir...

- Pode acreditar, meu pior inimigo nunca foi meu amigo. /mesmo podendo entrar em minha mente quando queria, claro/.

- Você sempre é a exceção da regra Harry. – sorriu Severus com sarcasmo. – Mas o que queria te ensinar é isso...

Severus abriu a porta feita de veludo mágico. Um material muito apreciado no mundo mágico por sua raridade e elegância.

Harry abriu muito os olhos a ver o bosque proibido, era uma parte especial que o adolescente conhecia muito bem.

- Este lugar esta muito mais bonito do que eu lembrava.

- Ah sim? – Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

O pequeno não pode evitar ruborizar. – Be... Bem o que aconteceu é que precisava de pó de chifre de unicórnio recém raspado, é estranho, não havia visto essa porta antes. – disse quando viu a porta oculta atrás do veludo.

- Porque é uma porta mágica naturalmente, daqui sempre se sairá atrás da planície dos unicórnios, jamais poderia tê-la visto.

- Ah... e o que fazemos aqui Severus? – ao não receber resposta do maior, Harry virou sua cabeça.

As pupilas dilatadas do homem estavam vendo à frente, e quando viu seu anjo estas se dilataram mais, não pode evitar tremer ante as idéias que se formavam em sua mente.

- Uma vez li... – começou a dizer Severus ignorando a pergunta anterior. – que os unicórnios representavam a mais pura essência do mundo, e bem... – a Severus lhe ardia o rosto de uma forma discreta. – Não encontrei melhor lugar para lhe fazer amor Harry.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, pupilas negras como o ônix, olhando anelantes, desejosos e amorosos, a umas esmeraldas que mesmo o olhando com tranqüilidade e amor, aflorava um sentimento de medo do desconhecido.

- Não quero que pense que estou te forçando. – murmurou rapidamente o homem de pele cetrina. – se quiser, poderemos ver as estrelas até que amanheça...

Ficou quieto quando sentiu um dedo suave e fino sobre seus lábios.

- Não poderia ter pedido nada melhor que isso Severus. – Harry se aproximou dele e rodeou som seus braços o pescoço. – Porque não, fazemos amor enquanto vemos as estrelas até o amanhecer? – um doce sorriso acompanhado de um profundo beijo, foi a resposta de Harry.

Sem dizer nada, ambos entraram completamente na planície e fecharam a porta com um conjuro, os unicórnios os olhavam curiosos, e como se houvessem visto o interior desses humanos, todas as magníficas criaturas se reuniram e relincharam de uma forma estranha, não irritada, ao contrário, parecia um canto.

- Somente havia escutado isso uma vez, e foi da fênix do velho. – murmurou Severus ao ouvido de Harry.

- É o canto "mistic unicornis" Severus. – respondeu Harry ruborizado, contra seu peito. – Cantam quando um casal vai se unir pela primeira vez, mas pensei que só cantavam para as veelas.

Os eqüinos, brancos como neve saíram galopando, afastando-se dali, deixando a seu rastro um pó que fazia brilhar as numerosas flores e vegetação que havia a seu redor.

- E isso? – perguntou para si mesmo Harry pegando um pouco do pó dourado que havia em forma de circulo a seu redor e do qual se desprendia um aroma agradável.

- É uma substancia que afugenta as criaturas obscuras, só funciona se esta em algo vivo, como verá, não há poção ou objeto que a mantenha viva quando se separa do ser.

Harry pode comprovar quando em sua túnica o pó ficou negro como cinza.

- Assim é. – disse severus distraído, vendo a lua minguante. – as mães os esfregam por dias para que o pó não caia facilmente, por isso criaturas tão frágeis como eles sobrevivem a bestas tão perigosas.

O garoto de olhos verdes sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás, enquanto um beijo casto era depositado em seu pescoço.

As mãos expertas de Severus fizeram ato de presença no corpo de Harry, tornando-se lentas e delicadas em seu abdômen, mas apaixonadas em seus quadris.

- Essa noite, é só sua Harry, deixe-me te provar, acariciar. – se aproximou do ouvido do menor sussurrando sedutoramente. – Te possuir...

Harry se voltou para Severus e escondeu seu rosto em seu peito, essa declaração tão passional havia o enchido de nervosismo e timidez, feito que fascinava o maior.

Severus posicionando uma de suas pernas entre as delgadas de Harry, o foi deitando lentamente até a fresca relva, ficando ele por cima.

- Severus. – murmurou Harry rouco.

- É tão lindo pequeno, que as vezes me da medo.

O moreno olhou-o confuso.

- Sério? Acredite Severus, jamais lançaria um Avada contra você.

- Não nesse sentido, me dá medo machucá-lo, demonstrar tanta paixão que ao final... te machuque, jamais me perdoaria.

- Então eu te direi se me machucar. – murmurou ternamente Harry enquanto o beijava e começava a desabotoar sua túnica.

Ante isso o homem o olhou surpreendido.

- Você não é o único que esta impaciente Severus.

Depois desse comentário ambos consumiram seu rito de amor até que a noite deu passo ao amanhecer.

(NA: XD há, há, há, há, há, ok, ganhei o desprezo da metade das leitoras... ¬ ¬... mas era algo que sempre quis fazer, não vou interromper de novo, vamos seguir com a história)

- Você não é o único que esta impaciente Severus.

O homem lambeu os lábios, quando começou a desnudar seu anjo, mesmo que já o havia visto antes seminu, isso era algo completamente diferente, sabia que podia acariciá-lo, que podia beijá-lo, que era correspondido e sabia que nesse momento o pequeno se entregava completamente a ele, só a ele, sua inocência.

- Beije-me Severus. – pediu Harry com um gemido, juntando seu quadril sem querer sensualmente com o maior.

Harry abraçou surpreso a Severus, o oxigênio começava a faltar em seus pulmões, as mãos febris de seu amante se insinuavam por sua quase inexistente roupa, enquanto as pernas, ansiosas, separavam as suas.

- Não faça isso pequeno. – disse apenas em um sussurro o garoto de olhos negros, enquanto pegava gentilmente os quadris de Harry e os separava dele, esse movimento tão insinuante, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente o excitava de tal maneira que logo a razão voaria de seu corpo.

Quando os dois ficaram em boxers, Severus se separou um pouco para ver o rosto ruborizado de Harry, era tão lindo e etéreo, que ainda não podia acreditar...

- Severus por favor, continua. – e outra vez esse movimento insinuante, para cima e para baixo, acima e abaixo, o pobre Severus quase não podia agüentar.

- mmmph... porque me atormenta Harry? – com um puxão tirou o pequeno pedaço de tecido negro, e ficou totalmente embelezado, por ver a criatura nua, tão magnífica, que sentia que era um pecado tocá-la.

- Bem... não é um santo...

- Hã? – Harry por um momento pareceu confuso pelo comentário de Severus. – Porque pensa que... ahhhhhhhhh o que está fazendo?

Em resposta a boca deixou o palpitante e delicado membro, só a uns poucos milímetros. – O que sempre fiz, te amar, mas se quiser que pare... – fez o gesto que ia levantar, mas uma das pernas de Harry se posicionou em seu ombro detendo-o.

- Segue... – o sussurro foi tão baixo, mas tão irresistível...

O homem sorriu ao puro estilo Slytherin, o que aconteceria se...

- Ahhhh...ahhhh! Mais!... – Harry abriu por completo suas pernas, a boca de Severus se movia com frenesi e a cada segundo o rito aumentava.

E quando Harry tinha lagrimas de prazer nos olhos e pensava que tocaria o céu...

Severus se deteve.

- Segue! Por favor... ahh... – esse foi o ultimo gemido foi tão penoso e doce que o homem de olhar de ônix esteve a ponto de lhe dar o que ele queria, mas não! Não outra vez!

Harry totalmente excitado começava de novo a mover seu quadril para cima e para baixo, com os seus lindos olhos fechados, de uma forma tão deliciosa...

Ufff... autocontrole, pense em outra coisa... /o quadril de Harry... para cima e para baixo/ maldita mente traiçoeira!

Severus pegou as pernas de Harry, beijando com lentidão e carinho suas coxas, quando o pequeno de repente sentiu um úmido intruso na parte mais intima de seu corpo.

Isso lhe deu tanta vergonha que tentou em vão fechar as pernas, qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que Severus resistia, e o olhava de uma maneira quase selvagem, predadora e parecia até irracional, e gostou disso.

O olhar ficou, sem motivo, ainda mais intenso, e o pequeno corpo começou a tremer de repente, já que dentro de seu corpo se acionaram as áreas de prazer quando Severus encontrou o ponto que lhe fazia ver estrelas.

E depois de somente alguns minutos, o cálido movimento cessou, enquanto o rosto de seu amor se colocava a sua altura.

Harry viu totalmente ruborizado como Severus lambia seus lábios de uma maneira totalmente luxuriosa, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava de maneira terna seus braços e abdômen.

- Quer que eu continue? – Harry viu nesses olhos muito desejo, mas também compreensão, e sabia perfeitamente que essa pergunta ele fazia porque queria "possuí-lo", soava estranho, mas se sentia tão feliz que alguém o amasse dessa maneira.

Severus observou assustado e preocupado as pequenas lagrimas que brotavam daquelas esmeraldas, e se perguntou de que maneira havia machucado seu pequeno.

- Oh Harry... eu não queria te machucar... eu...

Foi caldo por uns lábios inexperientes, mais apaixonados, enquanto os delgados braços o seguravam pelo pescoço.

- Ama-me Severus, dê-me tudo, dê-me o que ninguém jamais me deu, me preencha por dentro.

Havia tal solidão e tristeza em sua voz que severus sentiu urgência por agradar a essa alma que havia sofrido tanto, queria lhe brindar tanto amor essa noite, curar suas feridas que haviam feito a seu doce menino.

De uma maneira tranqüila foi introduzindo seu membro pela recém lubrificada entrada, era tão estreita que Severus se sentiu enlouquecer.

- Severus... mais forte... – o esbelto corpo de Harry se movia de um lado a outro, querendo fazer a penetração mais profunda.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Severus se sentou com ele em seu colo, e com o mesmo olhar dominante o segurava nos quadris o penetrando profundamente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh. – um grito de prazer mesclado com um pouco de dor se escutou de repente, Harry não pode evitar arranhar a pele cetrina das costas e mover-se suavemente na penetração.

Severus passou de gemer a grunhir, quando se aproximava a liberação, pegando mais forte a estreita cintura de seu companheiro e levantando-o um pouco mais para a penetração, até que finalmente depositou seu sêmen na cálida entrada.

Exaustos ambos os corpos ficaram estendidos na terra e sorrindo viram os primeiros raios do amanhecer.

- Eu te amo Harry...

- ...

- Harry?

Os lindos olhos verdes o observavam com lagrimas. – Esta será a ultima lembrança...

- Harry espera!

- ... que recordará quando o feitiço for quebrado... no futuro… _Obliviatus Remendes Cronos!_

Severus sentia que caia em um poço escuro… via o rosto desse menino inocente que havia possuído há pouco... /essas lindas esmeraldas, mas como se chamava? Parece um anjo.../ - foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de ficar inconsciente.

- Eu também te amo Severus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **May Malfoy Snape e Patty.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Ao futuro

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT2: Pessoal peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas particulares e fiquei impossibilitada de fazer as traduções, mas agora já esta tudo resolvido e vou continuá-las como sempre.**

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 12: Ao futuro**

Harry observou o sereno rosto de Severus, enquanto dormia e com um pouco de culpa acariciou seus cabelos.

Para mim, serão apenas minutos, mas para você... – seu olhar sofria silenciosamente ao ver ao garoto que o havia tirado daquele poço escuro, essa noite havia sido mágica e por isso queria que fosse a lembrança mais nítida de seu amante quando no futuro lembrasse do ocorrido.

Mas é claro que as lembranças, retornariam pouco a pouco, _corpus locomortis_! – a forte figura de Severus, já vestida, começou a voar no ar, entrando pela porta de veludo mágico rumo a oficina do diretor.

Quando esteve em frente a gárgula que custodiava o recinto se perguntou mentalmente qual seria a contra senha.

- Pavê de limão! – disse uma voz à suas costas, ao se voltar viu que se tratava de Dorian.

- Ainda bem que veio Dorian. – disse Harry, mesmo que com um tom amistoso, um pouco formal.

- Oh, vamos não precisamos ser tão formais Harry, entre nós, podemos falar com confiança, aconteceu algo ruim? – perguntou preocupado ao ver como Harry levava inconsciente ao garoto de cabelos negros. – Por acaso o deixou tão esgotado que nem sequer pode caminhar? – Dorian olhou divertido ao garoto ruborizado.

- Eu lhe coloquei um feitiço de memória Dorian.

- Mas já? – murmurou surpreendido o ex-professor de DCAT.

- Sim, pensava que seria melhor irmos o quanto antes, assim às coisas se complicarão menos, a propósito, queria lhe dizer uma coisa...

- Sim? O que? – o adulto lhe olhou interrogativo.

- Olhe... seu irmão...

- Frank? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Morreu a algum tempo, por causa dos Death Eaters...

- Oh... Ele é forte sabe?... não sei como... – murmurou tristemente o jovem de olhar cinza.

- O caso é... – disse Harry um pouco cortante, não por estar impaciente, mas achava que quanto mais rápido dissesse, mais cedo seu amigo a assimilaria. – Que... bem... não posso dizer isso com muita delicadeza... – Harry se remexia incomodo em seu lugar.

- Diga Harry, prefiro saber agora, do que saber de tudo em partes e de forma dolorosa.

- Bem... toda sua família morreu... mmmm...

- Até meu pai? - perguntou surpreendido o mestre.

- Seu pai? – Harry também o olhava surpreendido, nunca havia escutado nada sobre o avô de Neville, claro que sabia sobre sua avó e sabia que era viúva.

- Sim, meu pai, é companheiro de Dumbledore na Confederação Internacional de Magos.

Harry abriu os olhos como pratos, por acaso Voldemort também havia visto em Neville, um inimigo potencial ao ter essa prestigiosa descendência? Dumbledore iria escutar quando retornasse.

- Harry! – o garoto olhou confuso para Dorian e continuou o que havia ignorado por andar divagando em seus pensamentos. – E então...

- Bem, tem um sobrinho chamado Neville, que ficou sem família, às vezes penso que para vir comigo te escolheu o destino. – Dorian notou que Harry falava sereno e tranqüilo, levando-se em conta o que acabava de dizer, só se conseguia com uma sabedoria adquirida.

- Sim, bem... pode ser... mas acho que a gárgula esta ficando impaciente.

E era verdade, a horrível estatua os olhava de uma maneira pouco amistosa.

- Mas garotos, já vão tão cedo? – havia um sorriso nos lábios do mago ancião, mas seus olhos, que sempre haviam sido a verdadeira mostra de seu estado de animo, estavam opacos.

- Sim Albus, quanto mais cedo melhor...

- Muito bem, onde pensa fazer o feitiço? – perguntou o diretor, no entanto já sabia a resposta.

- No lugar onde apareci a primeira vez, só que há um pequenino problema... – murmurou um pouco envergonhado, ao não reparar em um detalhe anteriormente.

- Oh vamos Harry! Nem que o lugar que utilizou para sua aparição fosse uma fortaleza de Death Eaters ou algo assim! – brincou Dorian batendo no ombro de Harry. – Harry? Oh Merlin, não é sério...

- A mansão Black de fato. – disse Harry apertando os olhos de uma forma arrependida.

- Claro! Isso estava muito simples, tratando-se de você. – replicou entre divertido e irritado o mestre de cabelos negros.

- Não reparei nisso, desculpe, mas conheço perfeitamente as instalações! Não haverá nenhum problema. – tentou de se desculpar, e mesmo que fosse verdade se maldisse interiormente por não ter se lembrado que no passado a casa de Sirius não era a cálida mansão rodeada de membros da ordem, senão por mortais Death Eaters, e a mãe de Sirius.

- Aproveitando que só passaram alguns minutos antes do amanhecer, será melhor que vocês vão o quanto antes. – o diretor com mais agilidade que Harry lembrava lhes deu um forte abraço acompanhado de batidinhas nas costas.

- E eu te ajudarei Harry! – Harry viu em seguida a James, Sirius e Remus saírem de baixo da mesa do diretor, James e Sirius de uma maneira digna e decidida e um garoto licantropo totalmente inquieto.

- Você também Lupin? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha interrogante o adulto mais jovem.

- Sim, bem... – Remus se encontrava totalmente ruborizado.

- Acho que Sirius e James necessitam uma mente sensata. – disse rapidamente Harry defendendo Remus, ofendendo sem querer seu pai e seu padrinho.

- Depois de tudo o que fazemos por você... – Sirius estava de novo com sua fase dramática. – Mas alegrense! Esta será sua primeira aventura como maroto.

- Garotos... estão conscientes que esta não é uma brincadeira e é algo sério? – Dorian os olhava seriamente.

- Com todo respeito mestre. – disse Sirius. – O senhor conhece minha mãe? Acredite que isso se converteu em uma missão, Merlin! Só fazendo algo para prejudicar aquela bruxa e a minha família me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo!

- Esta bem, vocês ganharam, depois de tudo Sirius será de muita ajuda. – Dorian ainda estava entre a difícil de cisão de eleger se devia depender desses garotos ou não.

- Pois bem, aqui têm Walkie-talkie mágicos, e não se preocupem, são indetectáveis em qualquer local mágico ou muggle, os desenhamos James e eu, assim como o maravilhoso mapa de mph!

- O que queria dizer Sirius é que fizemos um mapa para nos dar conselhos sábios, já sabem... Sirius o necessita de vez em quando. – saiu em sua ajuda rapidamente Remus, não querendo manchar sua imagem de monitor com o mapa do maroto.

- Depois de organizados foram até a chaminé enquanto se transportavam para a mansão Black.

Todos mostraram surpresa pela elegância da sala, menos Sirius e Harry que já haviam visto antes.

- Muito bem... testando… esta me escutando Prongs? – disse em um murmúrio do outro lado da habitação.

- Forte e claro, Padfood. – respondeu de volta James.

- Antes que saiam, deixem-me ver se não tem nenhum obstáculo.

Sirius saiu da sala principal para ver o local, já que teriam que subir as escadas e depois ir até o quarto que Harry lhe havia dito.

Quando Sirius esteve seguro que ninguém os havia visto lhes sinalizou para subirem pelas escadas e entrassem na biblioteca.

Quando foi revisar novamente o caminho até seu destino, Padfood topou com uma desagradável surpresa.

- Querido... – uma voz pastosa e falsamente melosa soou a suas costas. – Não esperava que viesse hoje...

- Sim, bem... preciso de uns livros para uma investigação de DCAT... – Sirius se maldisse interiormente por mencionar a biblioteca, mas pode manter um rosto neutro. – E nossa biblioteca tem livros que a de Hogwarts nem sonharia em ter...

- A biblioteca? – podia ver que a senhora Black, não havia acreditado nisso. – Mas querido, poderia ter inventado uma história melhor, seu nome com a palavra livro, não se relacionam muito bem.

Sirius apertou as mãos humilhado, coisa que passava sempre ao lado de sua mãe. – Mas já que estou aqui, te acompanharei e te levarei são e salvo até a chaminé para que volte de novo ao colégio. – Sirius não gostou nem um pouco desse sorriso macabro.

- Sim... porque não vai na frente? Só me espere uns minutos enquanto vou ao banheiro.

Ao dar a volta em um corredor Sirius pegou o comunicador.

- Harpia se dirige até os leões inocentes, cão de exibição aborta missão, dar adeus a Junior.

- Que demônios esta dizendo, Padfood? Não invente códigos! – murmurou James.

- Minha mãe vai até vocês, me acurralou, diga adeus a Harry por mim.

Sirius esperou outros segundos e se dirigiu até a biblioteca.

- Bem querido, qual livro vai levar mmm?

- É... este. – disse Sirius mostrando o primeiro livro que encontrou.

- Mas meu céu... esse livro é de poções, não de Artes das Trevas...

- Bem... as poções as vezes são consideradas uma arte das trevas não? – Sirius se auto congratulou ao ver a expressão de sua mãe.

- Esta certo... algumas vezes... mas que tem de artes das trevas umas poções que nem chegam ao nível intermediário? – o sorriso de sua mãe se alargou um pouco mais.

- E porque se importa? – Sirius estava com os nervos a flor da pele e sua mãe notou.

- Esta me escondendo alguma coisa querido? – o olhar tormentoso não pressagiava nada de bom.

- Fugi do colégio, porque briguei com meus amigos. – disse o garoto de uma forma muito convincente.

- Por acaso tem que ficar triste por que brigou com amigos dos muggles, um mago que não tem onde cair morto e um garoto que não tem uma linhagem mágica? Frescura! Volte agora mesmo ao colégio e lance neles uma maldição ou coisa parecida. – e a até alguns momentos uma senhora serena, saiu empurrando seu filho mais novo pelas escadas, Sirius só se voltou e deu um sorriso de triunfo.

- Acho que não teremos outra oportunidade como essa. – disse Dorian saindo detrás de uma das estantes dirigindo-se até a porta.

Os quatro homens se dirigiram até a parte superior e entraram no quarto, que mesmo tendo pouco uso, estava muito limpo e arrumado.

- Adeus Harry, Mestre... – Remus apertou as mãos de Dorian e de Harry.

- Ninguém poderá te substituir mestre. – James o cumprimentou de maneira mais amistosa e depois se dirigiu a Harry. – Não sei por que tenho o impulso de fazer isso Harry, mas aqui vai. – de uma forma cálida e fraternal abraçou o garoto, e este com lágrimas nos olhos lhe devolveu o abraço agradecendo o que o que a muito poucos magos havia concedido.

James e Remus se afastaram por instruções de Harry quase na saída do quarto, ambos escondidos pela capa de invisibilidade de James, a qual tinha levado em um bolso, depois de tudo a mansão era de Death Eaters, e era muito claro que iriam detectar esse feitiço, que era de grande magnitude.

Para Harry tudo se converteu em uma essência branca, a habitação foi desaparecendo como se fosse um sonho, assim como os rostos surpreendidos de seu pai e de Moony, mas ao se voltar para Dorian, este podia ser visto como se fosse um personagem de filme em preto e branco.

Harry pensou em todos que haviam interferido em seu passado, não pode evitar fazer uma expressão de máximo esforço na frente de Dorian, mudar a memória de todo o colégio lhe estava consumindo todas as energias, e rezava para que tudo saísse bem, e procurou deixar um pouco mais de tempo para James e para Remus para que saíssem da mansão.

A ultima coisa que Harry escutou foi alguns sussurros de assombro e um grito de Dorian...

----------------------------------------------------

Continua…

------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** Patty Potter, Srta. Kinomoto, Regulus Black, Hanna Snape, May Malfoy Snape, Ana Loks e Renata. **


	13. Capitulo 13

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 13**

Harry acordou poucos minutos depois de ter desmaiado, podendo ver uma cena um pouco insólita.

Ron Weasley se encontrava vendo com um olhar mortal a Dorian, sua varinha estava em uma posição de ataque e seu pulso estava totalmente firme ao sujeita-la.

- Acha que vou acreditar nessa historinha de criança! – Ron disse o último com ironia, mas ao ver o olhar verde sobre ele, sorriu com alivio.

- Não sei que tipo de Death Eaters trouxe Harry, mas acho que o pobre deve ter batido a cabeça.

- Mas o que você tem? Só disse a verdade! E não diga de novo que sou Death Eater.

Ron se voltou para Harry com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Esse aqui disse que veio do passado, que é o tio de Neville e você sabe como acordar a Snape... por Merlin! O que inventa essa gente nesses dias!

- Ron... tudo o que Dorian disse é verdade.

Ron pareceu entre incrédulo e envergonhado, sério Harry? – o sardento ruivo viu sinceridade nas esmeraldas.

- Oh... sinto muito, de verdade! Pensei que era algum louco, talvez um psicopata, não sei, talvez até esses metade vampiros que de repente perdem um parafuso ou...

Dorian via incrédulo ao ruivo, e pensava que o dele era uma história de crianças!

- Ron, te apresento a Dorian Longbottom, tio de Neville e professor de defesa...

Dorian viu com ternura o rubor do garoto.

- Ah, sim... bem... oi...

- E Dorian, te apresento a Ron Weasley, membro da Orden da Fênix, estrategista principal das missões, e meu melhor amigo. – Harry palmeou com carinho o garoto, que pouco acostumado com elogios, voltava a ruborizar.

Uns segundos depois Ron pareceu se recuperar. – Me diga Harry, esteve desaparecido quase duas semanas, quase toda a Ordem estava desesperada. Olhe que eu não me preocupei, depois de tudo, não existe mais ninguém capaz de te machucar, mas por sua culpa me mandaram até para a Transilvânia para te procurar, achavam que algum vampiro milionário te havia seqüestrado para algum fim ou outra coisa... deuses! Esses vampiros são uns loucos! – Ron se ruborizou ao raciocinar sobre a ultima coisa que falou e se envergonhou ao ver as caras assombradas de Harry e Dorian. – Bem... pois quem mais iria!

- Foi a uma colônia de vampiros da Transilvânia... sozinho? – Dorian estava muito impressionado.

- Sim, bem... – Ron sorriu com orgulho. – Tenho o melhor mestre de Artes das Trevas. – disse passando um braço pelos ombros de Harry.

- A propósito Ron... tenho que te dizer antes de todos, bem Sirius e Remus também, mas... me diga, passe o que passe, continuarei a ser seu melhor amigo?

Ron, voltou a sorrir com sarcasmo. – Quer dizer que há algo pior que a guerra contra Voldemort?

- Errr... o que acontece... olha Ron... estou apaixonado por um homem...

- E? – Ron pareceu confuso. – acredite amigo, já passamos por muitas coisas para que me afete esse tipo de assunto, e quem é o afortunado?

Harry tragou saliva com dificuldade. – Severus Snape...

Em menos de três segundos Dorian tinha ao Weasley em seus braços em choque.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Harry observava fixamente o salão pouco iluminado, e em meio desse o terrível professor de poções.

Tudo o que podia sentir era um nó na garganta, tinha coisas demais na cabeça, e se o feitiço havia saído mal? E se não lembrasse dele? Estava tão confuso.

Mas decidindo que já não tinha nada a perder, se aproximou lentamente da cama improvisada que servia de suporte ao homem dormido, viu com carinho as primeiras rugas que começavam a se formar pela passagem do tempo, acariciou os sedosos cabelos, os lábios pálidos, e se ruborizou ao notar como havia adquirido musculatura e havia se tornado uma ótima figura.

- Vamos Harry, concentre-se. – as batidas de seu coração eram acelerados enquanto se aproximava daquele rosto. – Demonstre o quanto o ama...

Fechou os olhos e beijou os delgados lábios, qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir dois fortes braços rodeando seu pescoço.

- Você voltou... meu anjo...

Severus um pouco aturdido, via um corpo borrado, mas o que sim podia enfocar perfeitamente eram essas esmeraldas, que o olhavam com amor, o mesmo olhar que o havia perseguido cada noite de sua vida para submergi-lo em uma doce agonia...

Ao que parecia, todos esses dias sendo alimentado apenas por poções, fizeram que passasse o inevitável, Severus caiu desmaiado, pelo simples esgotamento, tanto físico como mental.

Harry o recebeu nos braços com doçura, notando o sorriso que havia no pálido rosto, impressionado que ainda depois de 17 anos conservasse a misteriosa beleza que o havia apaixonado.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ron pestanejou confuso, mas o que fazia em um dos quartos da mansão Black? Por acaso algum dos vampiros lhe alcançou?

E como se tratasse de uma briga, a realidade golpeou sua memória em poucos segundos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dorian brincou em seu assento, mas pela impressão que do susto, o lindo garoto que havia estado cuidando, estava acordando, mas não contava que se levantaria com certa histeria.

O ruivo estava em seu próprio mundo de idéias, e sua mente não processava a resposta: Severus + Harry... impossível, Harry + Severus... era uma loucura, Severus + Harry + confissão de Harry, tragédia mental.

- Harry! Eu vou te salvar de qualquer feitiço ou poção que te tenha posto esse seboso do Snape.

Dorian viu atônito a rápida recuperação do "melhor" amigo de Harry, como era possível que esse garoto aloucado fosse o estrategista principal da Ordem?

Ron ao notar o "intruso" que se encontrava com ele, o olhou fixamente, para depois se aproximar e se sentar sobre seus joelhos e olha-lo fixamente nos olhos.

Dorian não pode fazer nada além de ruborizar ao ver as íris azuis como o céu em frente a ele, ao parecer o garoto não conhecia o significado de espaço pessoal.

- Você... – Ron agarrou a cabeça de Dorian, matando o coitado de nervoso pela comprometedora posição. – É melhor que me conte a piada! – disse de maneira travessa e resignada o varão da família enquanto se sentava de novo em sua cama.

Dorian processou a pergunta e movendo a cabeça negativamente começou a contar toda a suposta "piada" ao garoto de seus olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Então foi assim que meu bom amigo Harry, foi fazer um passeio no passado neh? – Ron mostrava uma expressão rabugenta. – E pelo que entendi, você veio colado nele, não é?

Dorian voltou a ruborizar ante aquela simples lógica do garoto, colado, nunca havia visto por esse ângulo.

- Errr, sim acho, e a propósito, esse tal Neville, como ele é?

Ron começou a rir. – É boa gente acredite, o conheci no colégio, era um esquecido, perderia a cabeça se não estivesse presa, mas... – Dorian viu com preocupação a expressão de tristeza e nostalgia do adorável garoto. – Bem... ele é muito bom com plantas mágicas sabe? Eu lhe pedi que pusesse varias barreiras delas, em pontos estratégicos da Ordem... e isso nunca esqueceu, acho que a guerra o mudou, a todos nos mudou... – uma lágrima caiu por seu sardento rosto.

Dorian odiou com mais força ao monstro Voldemort, por fazer chorar esse doce garoto e não podendo evitar o abraçou, de uma maneira delicada, e para sua surpresa também protetoramente.

Sim, valeu a pena vir depois de tudo...

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVACA

Remus tentava tirar de cima seu companheiro e melhor amigo, não parecia certo ter esse tipo de afago em plena sala de visitas, morreria de vergonha se alguém os visse!

- Vamos Moony, não seja santinho, olha que se estivesse próximo da lua cheia não iria se queixar...

O homem lobo se ruborizou ao lembrar todos os arranques e mmm... necessidades que seu metabolismo experimentava ao estar próximo de sua transformação.

E o que parecia ser o começo de um encontro apaixonado para o animago de cabelos negros, se converteu em um momento frustrante ao ver que seu adorado Remsy se separava bruscamente dele.

- Remus, já te disse que...

- Sirius, cheiro algo... é Harry!

- O que disse? – o rosto frustrado se iluminou de imediato. – Está certo?

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, sinal que Sirius interpretou muito bem, nunca questione ao dom perfeito.

- E o que esperamos? Harry!

Remus viu como seu companheiro se afastava correndo alegremente até onde estava seu afilhado.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Mas o que acha que possa ser Dumbledore? Por acaso um ataque de Death Eaters? – Minerva junto com o pequeno professor de encantamentos, olhavam preocupados aos diretos de Hogwarts, no entanto esse pelo contrario se mostrava alegre.

- Há, há, há, há! Acredite que algo vai acontecer, não sei porque, mas pressinto que será algo muito bom...

- Como pode saber isso? – perguntou interessado o professor Flitwick.

- Meu sexto sentido diz me disse. – Albus sorriu com inocência enquanto seus companheiros o olhavam com perplexidade.

- Sexto sentido disse? Vamos Albus! Não acredita nessas coisas! – a professora olhava escandalizada a seu superior, depois de tudo uma Trelawney lhe sobrava para o resto de sua vida.

- Quem pode dizer Minerva! Talvez consumir tantos caramelos de limão me brindarão com algum poder desconhecido! – disse alegremente enquanto tocava sua barriga.

Os professores se olharam entre si, ambos sabiam que o mago em frente a eles era muito poderoso, podia manejar as coisas muito bem e responsavelmente em todas as situações, era o único ser vivente com conhecimento tão antigos quanto Merlin, mas se questionavam seriamente se não lhe faltavam um parafuso.

Com essas incógnitas se dirigiram a fortaleza da Ordem, a mansão Black.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus começou a acordar lentamente, a ultima coisa que lembrava eram esmeraldas olhando-o carinhosamente, afinal, quando encontraria essa Pessoa?

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver em frente a ele o irritante Potter, esse que o olhava estranhamente, de uma maneira alegre.

- Mas o que faz aqui Po... Arggg! – e a tormenta se desatou em sua mente...

----------------------------------------------------

Continua…

------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** May Malfoy Snape, Gabri Chaplin, Ana Loks e Renata, **


	14. Capitulo 14

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**//pensamentos// este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT:** Pessoal, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas estou em época de provas e tenho que ter muito cuidado com minhas notas, as provas mais complicadas ficarão para essa semana, então não sei se vou poder atualizar tão logo. Espero que entendam.

-----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 14**

Severus olhou fixamente para Potter, sentindo repentinamente uma dor infernal que chicoteou sua cabeça. Imagens sem sentido passavam a uma velocidade vertiginosa frente a ele... e essas, pouco a pouco, foram se detendo em fragmentos de lembranças... lembranças apagadas!

- Ma... mas que raios! – Severus olhava boquiaberto a Harry Potter falando tranqüilamente com ele mesmo... mas tinha que ser um erro... como era possível estar falando com Harry Potter se na imagem ele parecia ter 17 anos.

- Usei um giratempo.

O agora adulto professor ouvia esse murmúrio muito longe, mas compreendeu a essência do que queria dizer.

Harry se dedicava a olhar expectante, não sabia como reagiria seu amante, nesses momentos seu companheiro observava todas as lembranças e ações como se tratasse de um filme, ele ouvia as exclamações, pensamentos... a única coisa que Harry podia fazer era dar palavras chaves para que Severus não ficasse preso em alguma lembrança.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Por favor, Dorian! – Ron puxava a manga de seu agora novo amigo, mesmo sendo mais velho que ele, haviam se harmonizado maravilhosamente bem.

- Mas Ronald.

Ron fez uma careta.

- Ronald só me chama minha mãe... e certo par de irmãos que lhe recomendaria nunca se aproximar...¬¬ (Ron não pode evitar de lembrar os gêmeos). – Para os amigos sou Ron.

- Está bem... Ron... – Dorian o olhou seriamente. – realmente acha que devemos descer? Quer dizer... Não acha que eles querem um pouco de privacidade?

- Nahhhhhhh de jeito nenhum! Harry é como meu sétimo irmão... além disso... acha que vou deixá-lo tranqüilo? Claro que não! Meu dever como melhor amigo é apoiá-lo... protegê-lo. – Dorian o olhava ternamente. – E saber tudo de sua vida! E quero ver como Snape vai se comportar. Está certo de que não é nenhum feitiço? – Ron ainda parecia duvidar. – É que... Snape?

- O despreza tanto?

- Desprezá-lo? – Ron o olhou confuso. – Claro que não... bem... para ser sincero... o que acontece é que fez as nossas vidas impossíveis na escola! Olha que só por sermos Gryffindors e Harry um Potter... o pobre nem sequer tinha a culpa de ser uma copia de seu pai e ainda assim...

Dorian olhou para o chão abatido, lembrando seu próprio comportamento com os Slytherins, agora se dava conta de tantas coisas...

- E ah tudo isso... por que quer que eu vá com você? – Dorian franziu o cenho esperando uma resposta.

- Bem... – Ron se ruborizou um pouco. – O que acontece é que se eu vou só, vão pensar que sou um enxerido... – como resposta Dorian fez um gesto que significava "E não é assim?", Ron fez como se não tivesse visto. – Mas se vou com você... poderíamos dizer que estávamos preocupado ou algo assim, você parece mais serio, eeee pois... pensei que assim me cobriria. – Ron o olhou com olhinhos de cachorro.

- Sei que vou me arrepender... mas tudo bem...

- Pois, o que esperamos! – Ron sorriu e o puxou para descer rapidamente pelas escadas. O Weasley não se deu conta, mas Dorian havia sido fisgado.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Severus observava entre maravilhado, confuso e aterrorizado com cada lembrança, segundo o significado dessas.

Em poucos minutos o feitiço havia se rompido e todas as memórias haviam voltado a sua mente, mas a ultima lembrança... e a mais bela de todas... é que o havia deixado boquiaberto, havia feito amor com um Potter, havia feito amor com Harry!

- Severus... – Harry notou como Snape voltava de repente à realidade. – Por Favor, me diga o que pensa, mesmo que eu não goste me diga... – Harry fechou os olhos esperando algum golpe de raiva ou uma maldição, mas o silencio que reinava o consumia pouco a pouco.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Vamos Remus! Disse que está no quarto onde está Snape, não? – Sirius ia caminhando rapidamente, a noticia de que Harry se encontrava no quartel lhe trazia felicidade e alivio a seu coração preocupado.

- Sirius! Remus! O que está acontecendo? Porque têm tanta pressa?

- Olá Minerva. – respondeu amavelmente Remus, reprovando totalmente o olhar aborrecido do animago. – Meu olfato detectou o aroma de Harry no quarto do professor Snape.

- Entendo... – Dumbledore os observou seriamente. – Pois vamos, mas lhes advirto que podem ter uma surpresa... e Remus.

- Remus o olhou interrogante.

- Quero que esteja pendente do senhor Black, acho que levará um grande impacto. – um sorriso travesso saiu do sábio rosto.

- Há, deixe de sandices. – murmurou impaciente Sirius. – Harry desapareceu por vários dias e a única coisa que dizem são coisas sem sentido...

- Muito bem, pois vamos então. – o contingente dos cinco magos se dirigiu em tropa até o quarto onde a maioria achava que dormia o professor de poções.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Harry sentiu uma suave caricia em seu rosto ao abrir os olhos se ruborizou pelo intenso olhar ônix que o olhava com muito escrutínio.

- Tudo o que vi Potter, aconteceu... ou só foi uma maneira de fazer com que eu ficasse em ridículo? – mesmo parecendo serio, Harry percebeu a brincadeira na segunda opção, falsificar lembranças era tarefa muito difícil para que somente fosse usada em uma brincadeira, e Severus sabia muito bem.

- E você... o que sente? – Harry ainda continuava sentado um pouco longe do mago mais velho e se surpreendeu quando de um segundo a outro estava entre os braços cálidos de Severus.

- Sabia... sabia que a única razão pela qual renunciei a Voldemort, foi porque sonhava com umas lindas esmeraldas?

- Ao que se refere? – Harry não conseguia apagar o rubor do rosto, quando se referia a elogios não podia evitar ficar assim, havia vivido pensando que era um garoto fracote sem graça e conservava essa timidez.

- Tinha um sonho... não podia ver com claridade a pessoa que aparecia nele, só sabia que era a pessoa mais linda e importante para mim... e de repente a casa dos Potter ardia em chamas, e em meu sonho, essas esmeraldas se fechavam entre lágrimas, e mesmo que cada vez que sonhasse, te chamasse entre gritos, te nomeava como meu "anjo".

- E o que fez? – perguntou Harry ante o súbito silencio.

- Bem, em minha família houve alguns videntes, e a quatro gerações tivemos um oráculo, assim que decidi procurar Dumbledore e lhe informar de tudo, me parecia uma loucura deixar todo o poder obtido, só por uma sensibilidade, mas jamais meus instintos me falharam, e essa noite estavam mais alertas que nunca, podia sentir uma corrente mágica...

- Sinto muito, esse era eu... quer dizer programei para que isso acontecesse. – Harry interrompeu repentinamente, sentindo-se culpado por se meter desse modo nos sonhos de seu amante.

- Não se desculpe, além disso, essa brisa mágica... tenho que admitir que cheguei a pensar que provinha de algum elemento da luz. – Snape riu suavemente. – Como um anjo.

- Não se desculpe, além disso, essa brisa mágica... tenho que admitir que cheguei a pensar que provinha de algum elemento da luz. – Snape riu suavemente. – Como um anjo.

- Não sou um anjo. - Harry abaixou a cabeça. - Um anjo é puro, e jamais mancharia suas mãos com sangue, e eu fix isso...

Severus levantou seu rosto, dando-lhe um suave beijo no nariz, Harry sorriu pela terna mostra de carinho. – Só um anjo seria capaz de sorrir cheio de luz e calor, depois dessa difícil prova.

De uma maneira predadora Severus rodeou a estreita cintura do menor encurralando-o contra um dos extremos da cama improvisada. Harry ainda que tímido, sorria com alegria, ali estava o Severus que conhecia, terno.. mas com certa possessividade.

- Agora sim, já vi de tudo! – o gritinho de assombro separou de subido os dois, ao se voltarem viram as duas portas que conduziam ao interior do quarto totalmente abertas.

O que fez essa declaração... um pouco fora de lugar foi o estrategista da ordem e (Harry pensou seriamente em lhe tirar essa honra) melhor amigo do mínimo que viveu.

- Você! – Sirius teria saltado sobre Severus se as suaves, mas firmes mãos de Remus não o houvessem segurado com força. – Maldito corruptor de menores! Mas não deixarei que se vingue de James por meio de seu filho! E você! – Sirius sinalizou o diretor. – Já sabia, não é? É um velho alcoviteiro! Por Merlin... pro quantos anos vivi na mentira? snif... Remus me abraça...

Remus pos os olhos em branco soltando sem cuidado ao animago, se era capaz de se fazer de incompreendido, isso queria dizer que não estava tão irritado.

- Acho que merecemos uma explicação Harry. – murmurou suavemente Remus.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Então... – o pequeno professor de encantamentos os observava fixamente. – O senhor Potter viajou ao passado para descobrir o potencial companheiro de Severus, que al final aconteceu que era ele mesmo. - Sirius fez um gemido penoso, como o que fazem as mães antes que suas crias deixem o ninho. – Por circunstâncias das mudanças no tempo, teve que trazer consigo ao senhor Dorian, e agora Severus recuperou suas memórias bloqueadas, certo?

- Então, vocês são namorados, ou algo assim? – Ron, com os pés voando,pois estava sentado na mesa, fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer, mas não se atreviam a perguntar.

Pela mente de Dorian, passou a idéia que seu terno ruivo ficava extremamente adorável assim... e tinha que reconhecer sua coragem para fazer essa pergunta... ou seu pouco senso comum.

- Eu... eu... errr... bem sim... não... quero dizer... – Harry segurou sua nuca em um gesto nervoso, olhando alternativamente de Severus para Ron e Sirius.

- Somos companheiros em todo o sentido. – respondeu Severus carrancudo ao pequeno ruivo.

- Quer dizer... que vocês... – Sirius estava em choque, uma coisa era saber que eram companheiros, mas ir mais além de inocentes caricias?

- Não exagere Sirius! – exclamou Ron alegremente. – Severus pode ser carrancudo... – Snape o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Nojento... – olhos entrecerrados. – Um pouco sinistro, frívolo... – todos olharam alarmados para Severus que tinha uma veia pulsante na têmpora. – Incluso na maioria do tampo sua língua é o sarcasmo, mas é um bom tipo, além disso, vendo de uma forma pratica é um bom partido... não é diretor? – Ron poderia se despistado, mas não tonto, assim passou a bola a outra pessoa.

- Claro! – Dumbledore olhava fixamente a Sirius. – Escuta Sirius... Severus é o último descendente de sua casta...

- Harry também! – replicou o animago.

- Além disso. - agregou Minerva. – E mesmo que não reconheça, o professor Snape tem grandes conhecimentos sobre poções as quais Harry necessita depois de uma longa sessão de treinamento ou duelo...

- Isso Albus e Poppy, podem resolver. – Sirius não dava seu braço a torcer.

- Também... – o pequeno professor de encantamentos interrompeu a conversação. – É um grande duelista, protegeria Harry contra qualquer perigo.

- Estamos falando do mesmo garoto? Venceu Voldemort, por Merlin! – exclamou Sirius com os braços ao céu.

Remus segurou os ombros de Sirius olhando-o intensa e ternamente.

- Harry o amo Sirius... e é feliz a seu lado. – Sirius ficou calado, não sabendo como rebater isso.

- Sempre da o golpe final, não é Remus?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Sem que os demais se dessem conta, pela acalorada discussão (para os olhos de Ron, um excelente espetáculo) Harry e Severus se dirigiram até um dos quartos para terem maior privacidade.

Ambos se beijaram com calma, Harry se surpreendeu quando Severus o separou de seu lado para olha-lo fixamente.

- Dezessete longos anos... – uma sombra de nostalgia passou pelos olhos ônix do mago adulto. – Mas de novo está do meu lado...

_(Começa o lemon)_

Harry sorriu aflito, ruborizando rapidamente quando ele começou a acariciar suas coxas.

- Em que pensa Senhor Potter? – Harry podia quase jurar que aquilo havia sido um ronroneio.

- Eh... eu... sim bem... eu? – Severus com um suspiro aprisionou os balbuciantes lábios do menor, iniciando as caricias que sabia que ele gostaria.

Harry gemeu baixinho ante as apaixonadas caricias, notou a mudança nessas, já não eram caricias de um adolescente, senão de um homem experimentado, que reclamava o que era seu.

As roupas ainda permaneciam em seu lugar, mas o pequeno Gryffindor se sentia morrer, com tanta atenção, estava quase enlouquecendo.

Severus sorriu com ternura quando Harry enfiou o rosto em sua capa, próximo a seu peito, para afogar os gemidos que ele provocava masturbando-o ligeiramente em cima da roupa.

- Harry... – Severus separou suavemente o adorável garoto. – desejo te ver, quero ver seu rosto cheio de prazer... eu... só me deixe te admirar. – uma suplica apareceu no rosto do mais velho.

O jovem Potter sorriu e se recostou de novo na cama, e quando começaram de novo as caricias, de uma maneira involuntária girou sua cabeça para um lado, não suportando o olhar do outro homem sobre ele.

- Meu pequeno Harry, é tão bonito. – sem que Harry se desse conta suas roupas haviam desaparecido, foi então quando percebeu o homem nu em frente a ele. A pele estava um pouco mais bronzeada, os músculos estavam bem marcados, e tudo em seu corpo havia crescido.

Harry se ruborizou como uma papoula ante o ultimo pensamento, observando sem querer o motivo de seu escrutínio. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha divertido, para depois irromper em gargalhadas. O moreno um pouco enfurecido cruzou os braços olhando-o com falsa irritação.

- Vamos, não fique irritado. – Severus separou carinhosamente os braços cruzados, enquanto se recostava suavemente sobre o menor, cuidando de não por seu peso sobre seu jovem amante. – Ser mais velho tem suas vantagens. – e de maneira sensual juntou seu membro com o de Harry, provocando-o para que mudasse de expressão.

Harry suspirou ante a nova sensação, substituindo-o por gemidos quando a língua de Severus começou a estimular seus testículos.

- Sev... ahhhh... – Severus sentiu o sobressalto de Harry com a nova caricia, e a intenção dele de se afastar, mas longe de fazer o que ele queria, pegou suas pernas abrindo-as um pouco mais, deixando espaço para explorar a seu gosto.

Harry soltou um gritinho afogado quando Severus começou a lamber seu já inchado membro, al mesmo tempo que acariciava o contorno de suas coxas com uma paixão grande demais para o coração de Harry.

Severus não deixou que terminasse, senão que começou a lubrificar a pequena cavidade.

- Ahhhh... – Harry não podia pronunciar palavra alguma, seu cérebro só se dedicava a sentir, percebeu que seu amante se deteve e sentiu com deleite como este subia até seu peito enchendo-o de beijos e caricias.

Harry também tinha desejos de acariciar essa pele, tinha um pouco mais de autocontrole que na vez anterior, assim que com uma mão pegou o rosto de seu companheiro aproximando-o suavemente do seu, enquanto o beijava sem recatos.

Severus se encontrava francamente surpreendido, mas sua surpresa aumentou quando sentiu uma pequena e inexperiente mão acariciar com fervor seu membro.

Se sentiu desfalecer, se tão somente acariciando sua suave pele o enlouquecia, o pequeno não sabia o que provocava com suas suaves e ternas caricias.

Harry olhou as íris escuras cheias de luxuria.

- Você me provocou Harry. – de uma maneira suave, mas firme penetrou ao moreno. Harry gritou de prazer, nessa profunda embestida o professor havia tocado o ponto máximo de prazer, Harry se segurou com força as costas de seu professor, dando sem pensar uma estimulante mordida no pescoço do homem mais velho.

Severus grunhiu suavemente, dando como resultado que seu ritmo ficasse quase selvagem. Levantou-se da cama segurando ao leve corpo e grudando-o contra a parede para poder fazer as penetrações mais profundas, Harry gritava e gemia de prazer que sentia e se impulsionava para baixo para sentir ainda mais forte esse vai e vem que o fazia ver estrelas.

Harry terminou com um grito e Severus, sentindo a pequena cavidade se fechar a seu redor fortemente pela intensidade do orgasmo do garoto, não pode evitar deixar seu esperma dentro do corpo do jovem.

Ambos caíram rendidos mais felizes sobre a cama. Harry sentiu de novo o olhar sobre si.

- O que foi? – Harry sorriu feliz para seu amante.

- Tenho medo... de que volte a esquecer tudo isso. – Severus acariciou com ternura ao lindo garoto que se entregava a ele com confiança.

- Não vai acontecer nada eu prometo. – o jovem respondeu muito serio, o que para Severus parecia muito gracioso, pelo extenso rubor que ainda adornava seu rosto.

- Não tem que prometer, eu acredito em você, tenho uma duvida.

- Sério? Qual? – Severus observou que o garoto parecia genuinamente curioso.

- Sério mesmo que a maior parte do tempo minha língua é o sarcasmo?

Harry começou a rir como um loucamente, colocando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Severus... Snape nunca recebeu uma resposta a essa pergunta.

----------------------------------------------------

Continua…

------------------------------------------

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** Pandora N. Black, May Malfoy Snape, Nanda Lilo, Renata e Alicia Spinet. **


	15. Capítulo 15: Um novo começo

**Título: **Retrocedendo ao Passado  
**Título original:** Regreso al pasado  
**Autora:** Amazona Verde  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** SS/HP  
**Avisos:** Slash, AU – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Harry viaja ao passado para salvar seu professor de poções, um novo sentimento nasce entre ambos.  
**Notas da Autora**/pensamentos/ este é um Severus/Harry, homofóbicos fiquem advertidos  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Amazona Verde, por permitir essa tradução.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 15: Um novo começo.**

Harry acordou um pouco desorientado, sua visão borrada, estava enfocada só nas silhuetas das coisas, e tentando localizar seu companheiro, procurou seus óculos com lentidão.

- Aqui está Harry. – o mencionado olhou causando pena no mais velho, que com gentileza colocou os óculos no rosto do garoto. – dormiu bem? – Harry ruborizou ainda mais, não podendo acreditar em toda a doçura que recebia.

- Sim, Sev... no entanto estou cansado. – o garoto sorriu com os olhos entrecerrados pelo sono.

Severus riu suavemente. – a noite foi movimentada, não?

Harry, vermelho até as orelhas o olhou incomodado e sorriu, com travessura pegou umas das almofadas atirando-a no rosto do homem, tarde se deu conta de seu erro.

Potter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron agarrou com desespero seus cabelos vermelhos.

- não posso acreditar! Ainda continuam?

Dorian sorriu divertido pelo comentário, não mal intencionado, totalmente frustrado do ruivo.

- Bem... Severus não o vê há 17 anos Ron... é normal que queiram expressar seus sentimentos...

- Não entre em detalhes! Já é suficiente imaginar esses dois como namorados para que... arrrgggg! Mas não têm consideração! Ontem não me deixaram dormir toda a noite... sério... É para isso que existem os motéis mágicos...

- Até parece que esta com ciúmes Ronald...

Dorian fez uma expressão de triunfo ao ver as orelhas vermelhas do Weasley, fazê-lo se irritar era muito fácil, e descobriu que quando o fazia o ruivo soltava a verdade sem querer.

- Ciúmes, eu? Há! – fazendo uma careta se encolheu no assento.

Dorian riu com vontade. – E suponho que tem uma namorada... ou namorado... não sei seus gostos... – uma indireta apressada, mas segura, o garoto não se daria conta da oculta paquera.

- Não me importa muito o sexo da pessoa, o que importa é o que tem aqui. – disse distraidamente com a mão no peito. – Mas... – um olhar de tristeza infinita apareceu no rosto do ruivo fazendo que Dorian sentisse um nó no estomago, jamais havia visto tanta dor em olhos humanos. – Estive apaixonado sabe? Era nossa melhor amiga... refiro-me a Harry e eu... era a mais inteligente da escola. – riu com melancolia. – Já imagina os desiguais que éramos... mas ela... – Ron fechou os olhos evitando assim derramar algumas lagrimas. – Voldemort a matou, não foi uma perda importante para a Ordem, mas Voldemort conseguiu o que queria, que Harry como seu inimigo e eu como encarregado da defesa, baixássemos a guarda...

O moreno observou como os cabelos vermelhos ocultavam a expressão do garoto.

- Sinto muito... não devia perguntar...

- Não há problema! – Ron sorriu com sinceridade para surpresa de seu acompanhante. – ela se sentiria triste se seus amigos se deprimissem, alem disso... por Merlin me daria um ataque se a visse rondando como um fantasma. – Então que tal... – Ron dirigiu-se a cozinha. – Ovos com bacon ou bolo?

- O que você vai comer?

O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha. – As duas coisas, é claro.

Dorian riu pela resposta do menor, ao parecer, possuía um grande apetite.

No entanto não queria pensar em nada nesse momento, quando se encontrava a sós com seu novo amor platônico, não pode evitar ter em mente que um amor como o que ele teve a seu lado... era difícil esquecer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sirius... se não parar de dar voltas no quarto vou ter que te petrificar. – o tom de Remus era suave, mas muito claro.

Padfoot se sentou suado na cama, seu cachorro... seu menino... seu Harry... Havia estaco com outro homem fazendo coisas que nem sequer queria pensar!

- É que Remus... não entende... Harry é como um filho para mim... e pensar que esta com aquele verme.

Sirius se recostou na cama cruzando os braços, debaixo de sua cabeça.

- Agora o que preciso é relaxar e ficar tranqüilo...

Remus sorriu com malicia, enquanto com sigilo subia sobre os quadris de seu amante.

- Remus? – Sirius se surpreendeu, já que eram poucas às vezes, que Remus tomava a fase "sensualmente inocente" como ele mesmo denominava.

- Sirius... – Remus o olhava suplicante. – Já vai ser lua cheia... sabe que preciso ter certa atividade... – o homem lobo juntou seus quadris ao outro corpo, sentindo como o animago se excitava. – E bem... a verdade é que, se não me deixar outra opção, terei de procurar outras presas... – o homem lobo fez a tentativa de levantar, mas como esperava, seu amigo o agarrou em um abraço possessivo.

- Sobre meu cadáver vai com outro Moony. – Sirius ardia de ciúmes, não que antes Remus tivesse estado com outra pessoa, mas pensar em seu doce lobinho, retorcendo-se e gemendo de prazer... sob outro corpo que não fosse o seu... o fazia quase enlouquecer.

- Sirius... – Remus o olhava com os olhos quase febris, mas com voz seria. – É serio... não queria te preocupar, mas as mudanças das correntes mágicas que Harry fez, afetaram um pouco meu comportamento. Acho que vou beber o dobro da poção wolfsbane, estou sentindo que vou ser muito mais agressivo que o normal nessa transformação.

Sirius o abraçou protetoramente seu companheiro, sabendo o que sofria ao ter uma maldição.

- Mas outro efeito. – Remus usava um tom de voz brincalhão mais próprio de Sirius, que dele mesmo. – É que quero passar todo o dia com você, e não me refiro a dormir. – a ultima frase foi quase um ronronar.

Sirius se tornou selvagem e apaixonado depois dessa declaração, mas estava surpreendido da resistência que apresentava o licantropo, maldizia a mudança brusca de demissões, por fazer uma repercussão negativa em seu companheiro... mas agradecia muito o efeito secundário, no entanto se sentia um pouco egoísta ao pensar que queria que acontecesse de novo, porque por Merlin, Remus estava inspirado!

- E essa é a historia de como o garoto que mais detestava no mundo, se converteu em meu cunhado, e um de meus melhores amigos. – Ron falava emocionado, fazendo gestos, ria e (algo que surpreendeu Dorian) era seu olhar carregado de energia e felicidade, era como ver um pequeno anjo necessitado de proteção.

- Wow... – Dorian tentou manter a linha da conversação. – Nunca pensei que um Malfoy desse um giro tão radical em seu comportamento.

- Sim, bem... eu nunca pensei que Harry ficaria com Severus. – disse Ron como se isso fosse à prova máxima de que nada estava previsto.

O homem mais velho riu com vontade pelas brincadeiras que fazia seu acompanhante, e a verdade era que isso o assustava, havia tido relações ao longo de sua vida, mas algo curioso acontecia com a atração pelo garoto. Tinha mais que claro, o que queria fazer com aquele ruivo, beijar aquelas sardas, enchê-lo de caricias e lhe fazer sentir os mais ternos prazeres, mas... não sentia necessidade imperiosa de fazer isso, se sentia tão feliz e satisfeito conversando, só conversando...

- Terra falando a Dorian...

O aludido acordou de seus pensamentos ao ver a mão passando varias vezes ante seus olhos.

- Por Merlin o que faço... – disse para si o garoto sardento. – E se na viagem soltou um parafuso? Bem que disse a Dumbledore... porque comigo? Pouco posso ver o sangue alheio, e se tiver que abri-lo como nessas reportagens medicas muggle? Manhêêêêêêêê!

Mas todos os pensamentos dramáticos desapareceram pela escandalosa risada de Longbottom.

- Tranqüilize-se estou bem...

- Sim... eu já sabia...hei! o que diabos esta acontecendo! – Dorian deixou de rir ao ver a seu menino dar a volta de um jeito muito selvagem.

- Juro que os matarei! Não me importa que minha mãe derrame lágrimas por vocês!

Dorian olhou todos os lados, distinguindo duas cabeleiras tão vermelhas quando de seu acompanhante, detrás da porta.

Os gêmeos, vendo-se descobertos saíram de seu esconderijo ainda apontando a seu irmão.

- Mas Roniiii não seja assim... ainda mais quando nos incomodamos de dar um pouco de luz a sua vida... –George olhava com falsa indignação.

- Alem disso precisávamos de um coelho da índia para nosso novo invento, varinhas levitatórias! Para todos os meninos que não permitem fazer magia fora da escola. – começou Fred como um discurso.

- Ou são muito idiotas para fazer um feitiço de levitação. – terminou George.

Dorian olhava boquiaberto da perfeita sincronia e a angustiante semelhança entre os dois seres, parecidos com Ron.

- Dorian, eles são meus irmãos, Fred e George, não me peça para que diga quem é quem...

- Mas que cruel! – ao mesmo tempo Fred e George retiraram as varinhas de brincadeira.

Para surpresa de ambos o outro mago correu apressado, para não deixar cair sua preciosa carga no chão.

- E você quem é? – perguntaram ambos os gêmeos.

- É uma longa história...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Sinto muito Harry, mas terá que esperar um pouco mais. – Severus olhava seriamente ao moreninho de olhos esmeraldas.

- Mas Severus...

- Harry, mesmo tendo derrotado o Lorde das Trevas ainda ficaram muitos seguidores poderosos e rancorosos, que só querem vingança! E quem é seu alvo principal?

- Eu sei, mas posso colocar alguns feitiços de proteção, alem disso, não penso em viver toda a vida trancado, esperando que possa estar completamente seguro. – Harry não dava o braço a torcer, sairia dessa casa para um longo e relaxante passeio.

- Irei com você, em todo caso.

Harry sorriu entre divertido e provocativo. – Seria um prazer professor.

Severus se sentiu desfalecer pelo tom usado por seu amante, qual foi sua frustração ao escutar o crepitar das chamas ao serem utilizadas pela rede flu.

- E aí garotos!

Dois jovens saíram da lareira, amigos muito queridos e membros honorários da ordem: Neville Longbottom e Seamus Finnigan

Neville havia se desenvolvido com a guerra, já não era aquele garoto rechonchudo, um pouco torpe e esquecido, havia se convertido, não em um galã, mas com seus 1,70 de altura, pele bronzeada pelo trabalho duro e amplos conhecimentos em herbologia, reconhecido internacionalmente, era um bom partido.

Por outro lado, Seamus Finnigan, situado entre os principais vinte aurores de fama mundial, era um símbolo sexual no mundo da magia, seu bem formado corpo, coragem e safadeza, o faziam o centro dos olhares.

- Neville! Seamus! – Harry abraçou a ambos com apreciação.

- Dumbledore nos contou o que aconteceu. – comentou Neville. – E que precisava falar comigo.

- Errr... olhe Neville, isso talvez te de um choque... mas é necessário que saiba... como saberá... – Harry se enrolava em suas palavras, não sabendo como explicar todos seus pensamentos.

- Seu tio Dorian, não morreu como todos pensavam, senão que viajou com Harry ao futuro, há nosso tempo, e por tanto é parte de sua família. – Severus resumiu simples e friamente. – E você senhor Finnigan? – Severus o olhou interrogante.

- Hei! A gente não pode vir com as melhores intenções? – Seamus o olhou indignado.

- Então tenho um familiar vivo... – um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios de Neville. – Onde esta?

- Na cozinha, paquerando com meu irmão. – George entrava na sala, mal humorado.

- E o idiota não se da conta... aquele homem o come com os olhos! – Fred parecia igualmente irritado.

- Qual é o problema? – Harry os olhava de um para o outro. – Não me dirão que são sobre protetores, não é? Com Ginny eu compreendo... mas com Ron...

- Ronald é um inocente. – murmurou Fred.

- Não duvidaria se fosse virgem. – terminou George.

Harry se ruborizou um pouco, sabia que Ron, igual ele antes de viajar, era virgem. Harry sorriu ante a lembrança. Ambos se lamentavam sua má sorte com as garotas, umas muito tímidas e outras em vez de lhes transmitir ternura, lhes davam medo.

- Estão falando de meu tio Dorian?

Os gêmeos se olharam com um olhar claro de "metemos o pé".

- Não se preocupem. – Neville os olhava tranqüilo. – Minha avó me contava que meu tio era o maior casanova quando jovem.

Neville dirigiu-se até a cozinha sem perceber que suas palavras em lugar de tranqüilizar aos gêmeos, só os perturbou mais.

- Não se preocupem. – Harry os observava impassível. – Dorian gosta sim do Ron. Além disso... – Severus e os gêmeos os olhavam surpreendidos ante a dura mirada que se via em seus olhos. – Sabe perfeitamente com quem se mete.

- Beeemmmmm. – Seamus quebrou o silencio tenso que havia se formado. – O que acham se tomarmos algumas cervejas e hambúrgueres?

Os gêmeos e Severus o olharam sem entender.

- Acho muito bom. – Harry sorriu a seus amigos. – só que...

Com um movimento de varinha converteu as túnicas em moderna roupa casual muggle.

Todos os garotos estavam vestindo calças e camisas de diferentes cores, enquanto Severus com uma calça e camisa negras.

Os quatro garotos entraram rindo na lareira.

- Nesses momentos sinto que os anos me pesam... – Severus entrou resignado nas chamas, pensando no atarefado que seria o dia.

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NT: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Pandora Black: Com certeza a reação de todos foram bem inesperadas...

Ana Loks: Não se preocupe, não me incomoda, na verdade também faço as minhas.

Alícia Spinet: Também me surpreendeu XD.

Patty Potter: Agora acho que só falta um.

Regulus Black: Em nome da autora eu agradeço.

May Malfoy Snape: Olha não é impressão não, agora, pelo que disse a autora falta só um capitulo.

Roberta: amei seu comentário, e concordo com você amo quando o Harry é super poderoso, mas ao mesmo tempo precisa ser protegido. Bem sobre o Tom X Harry pode ser, não havia pensado nisso, mas quem sabe, primeiro vou ter que pedir autorização e tudo, logo, logo posso ter novidades, quem sabe.

Bem pessoal, eu espero que tenham gostado, agora é só esperar a autora postar o último capitulo. Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Bjs.


End file.
